San Francisco Interlude
by lostcowgirl
Summary: Doc, Kitty and Matt travel to San Francisco and stay with Kitty's friend Julie Blane. It's to be a combination holiday away from the responsibilities of Dodge thanks to both men being asked to speak at conferences. However, all three are tested when they come into contact with that city's underworld when Matt disappears.
1. Chapter 1 - San Francisco Here We Come

**Chapter 1- San Francisco Here We Come**

The summer heat had largely dissipated along with the hordes of drovers and the hangers on that come with them. Late August still brought hot days and drifters but mostly it was just the citizens of Dodge City and those men and women who live and work in surrounding Ford County who remained. It seemed as though almost all of them gathered at the railroad depot to bid farewell to three of the town's leading citizens, Marshal Matt Dillon, Doctor Galen Adams and Long Branch Saloon owner Miss Kitty Russell. The trio was headed to San Francisco.

Only Kitty had no official reason for the trip other than to return to a city she loved and to see her dear friend Julie Blane again. Doc shared the latter reason, but also anticipated attending an American Medical Association Conference comparing medical practice in rural areas to that in urban areas located west of the Mississippi. Dodge City's only doctor had been asked to participate as a speaker, not just a delegate. Since all his expenses were being paid and the Kansas AMA was providing a newly qualified fill-in doctor, Doc couldn't refuse. Matt had been ordered to attend a Practitioners and Enforcers of Western Law Conference to give a speech on the optimum role of peace officers in rural settings by his superiors in Washington. The Marshal's Service, like the AMA, was sending a temporary man to fill in while he was gone on this unwelcome assignment.

The Kansas AMA chapter was founded in 1859 four years after Doc had been sent to the not yet officially established Dodge City to pay back his mentor for his medical education by serving at Dr. Hodkin's behest as the sole doctor for hundreds of miles around for a year. That experience and his subsequent return immediately following the War in 1865 was why he'd been chosen to be the representative for the rural western half of the state. They had further recommended due to his reputation and long years of experience that he be one of the featured speakers at the beginning of September 1877. His fellow speakers included the head of Denver's General Hospital founded in 1860, a doctor serving the whites living in The Nations, and the current head of the medical school at the University of the Pacific in San Francisco.

Similar reasoning was behind Matt's selection as a featured speaker. Although the lawyers hadn't yet followed their physician counterparts and established a professional association, those who had such an organization in their sites, had arranged for the conference. He'd been serving as the US Marshal for Kansas with distinction since 1866 when he became the youngest man ever to be appointed. When they added that for nearly that entire time he'd also served as the City Marshal for Dodge City, where he'd chosen to make his home, he became an obvious choice as one of the speakers. Doc may have been nervous about making a speech, but Matt was down right against it. If he'd had his way, except for the chance to share a trip with Kitty, he would have chucked the whole thing.

His mood wasn't helped by nearly the entire town seeing them off, including a couple of strangers who would be filling in for the town physician and the marshal. Doc, who'd informed as many patients as he could about his temporary absence, seemed satisfied the young man the AMA had sent to temporarily take his place would do well despite his inexperience. Twenty-five year-old Michael Stafford had just received his license to practice medicine after serving under one of the two Wichita's doctors for three years. This followed two nine-month terms of medical school in Ann Arbor at the University of Michigan. Stafford chose to be a doctor because of his mother's death from cancer and his father succumbing to a heart attack. Since there was nothing left for him in Michigan after his required formal schooling, he followed his older brother west to Kansas in 1874 after being accepted to read medicine with Doctor Foyle, who elected not to attend the conference.

Matt wasn't as comfortable with Washington's choice to fill in while he was absent. Then again, he also wasn't ready to turn full authority over the illiterate and often irresponsible Festus Haggen with help from Sam Noonan. Sam was fully capable of being temporarily in charge of the town, but his first responsibility was to the Long Branch while Kitty was away. Washington's man Chub Brewster was a bit too trigger happy in Matt's opinion. There was some question in his mind as to whether or not it was simply a matter of taking the easier way out of a dangerous situation by simply firing before the lawbreakers could fire their own weapons. Matt wondered if his actions were always within the law as he saw it. He hoped Festus and Sam could keep him somewhat in line.

As the train began to pull out of the station, the big marshal resigned himself to the situation. He stretched out his long legs under the seat opposite where Doc sat next to the window across from Kitty and turned his head toward the woman sitting next to him and smiled that boyish grin he reserved only for her. She returned it with one of her own. He may have preferred wearing something other than the gray jacket, string tie and dark trousers that made up his traveling clothes, but he wouldn't have changed the traveling dress that his companion wore for anything. It only made her more beautiful in his eyes.

They'd be in Denver tomorrow, Wednesday where they would switch to the fancier train that would carry them on to San Francisco by Saturday evening. Both conferences would begin on Wednesday, August 29, 1877 at 8:00 AM with a light breakfast and continue, except for a break beginning Saturday at noon through Sunday to allow for sightseeing and church attendance. The AMA would resume Monday morning until Wednesday, September 5 at 6:00 PM followed by a closing reception while the law conference would end on Wednesday at 4:00. There would be an hour and a half break each full day starting at 11:30. Too bad the AMA conference would end three hours after the train for Denver departed. They'd arrived together and Matt intended that they should leave together despite having to spend an extra day in San Francisco due to the late finish of the AMA gathering. Besides Kitty would be pleased. The three companions would be on the train for at least three and a half days each way.

The two men and one woman rode comfortably together. They talked when they wanted, but also dozed off when they wanted. It was the kind of companionship that comes with years of close friendship or within a family.

Before long they were out of Kansas but the landscape hadn't changed much. It was still prairie and still eerily quiet except for the clacking of the train wheels on the rails, the hiss of the steam and the occasional blast of the whistle. It would be night before they left the foothills for the heart of the Rockies. Despite his misgivings, perhaps nothing would happen in his town, during the trip or after they arrived in San Francisco or during their returned home. Perhaps, Matt thought as he pulled his hat over his eyes, his speech would be a passing annoyance and the trip would be a much-needed vacation for him and Kitty and Dodge would be as they left it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting a Stranger

Thanks to all the guests, except the one negative guest, who has posted reviews. I'd have thanked you guests personally as I did the sign-in reviewers if I could have. Guest, who wrote review number 8, only shows his/her ignorance.

**Chapter 2 – Meeting a Stranger**

There were no problems on the first leg of the trip. The train pulled into Denver as scheduled without a single robbery attempt or any other disturbance, major or minor. They managed to switch their bags from the baggage car of the train they left to the San Francisco bound train and even secure a couple of the new, comfortable compartments in the sleeper cars that had just been installed. Matt and Doc booked one and Kitty secured one next to theirs, paying the extra so nobody else would be able to purchase the other bed in the compartment. Of course Doc pretended not to notice that Matt entered Kitty's sleeper Thursday night rather than the one they supposedly shared.

By Saturday morning the train had left Colorado, Utah and most of Nevada behind. Around 11:00 they were treated to a view of the northern edge of Lake Tahoe, the beautiful body of water that provided part of the border with California. At 1:00 the train stopped in the California town of Truckee where a girl of about 19 boarded and took a seat by herself halfway down the car from where they sat. Matt had a clear view of the young lady as two obviously drunk men came toward her seat. Watching the scene that was about to unfold, he was ready to spring forward and come to the pretty brunette's rescue even before it was absolutely necessary.

In five strides he was beside the young woman's seat confronting her tormentors. A couple of backhands and a stern look was all it took to send them stumbling unsteadily toward the opposite end of the car from where Doc and Kitty remained seated.

"Miss, come sit with us. You might feel more comfortable," he said pointing to the end of the car where his companions sat facing each other.

"Thank you. I would feel better sitting with a man with a badge if it isn't too much of an imposition."

By the time they reached his companions Matt knew her name and she his so he could properly introduce her to Doc and Kitty. Petite, brunette Matilda Gilroy had been visiting with her grandparents in Truckee where her father Leonard had been city marshal until he took a job as a detective on the San Francisco force eight years ago, leaving the task of defending the people of the small railroad town to Jacob Teeters. He'd advanced rapidly through the ranks in the intervening years and was respected enough for his abilities that he also was another of the speakers at the law conference. He would be speaking on the topic "The Application of Crime Fighting Techniques Learned in a Rural Setting to an Urban Setting."

Leonard Gilroy, they learned from their new acquaintance, upon his latest promotion became captain of the entire precinct, but remained chief of its criminal investigation unit. The locals refer to this high crime downtown district, favored by high livers among the wealthy as the Tenderloin. This notorious home to prostitutes and gamblers, Matilda informed her new friends, isn't home to the Gilroy family, who live in a quieter nearby residential area, the not very distant Mission District, but it happened to be where Julie Blane relocated her establishment on Mission Street, a far more reputable location than the even more infamous Barbary Coast. Kitty remembered visiting Julie's previous gambling house and saloon while still a girl very well.

Tilda, as she liked to be called, wanted to take a trolley to her house from the station, but Matt insisted they stop to report what happened to her father first. Then, leaving her with her father, the Dodge City visitors would continue on to Blane's House of Cards. Accordingly they hired a wagon to transport them and their baggage to the precinct building and from there to Julie's place of business and residence.

"Tilda, who are these people?" Captain Gilroy asked before his daughter could utter a word. "You took quite a chance sharing a ride with total strangers. I sent a police landau driven by Sergeant Parker to meet you at the station. He's probably frantic by now wondering where you are."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize Tim would be waiting for me. Papa, this is United States Marshal Matt Dillon, who helped me out of a minor difficulty on the train, and his friends Doctor Galen Adams and Miss Kitty Russell. They've traveled all the way from Dodge City, Kansas. Marshal, Doctor, Miss Russell, my father Captain Len Gilroy."

Gilroy breathed a sigh of relief when he realized his daughter had aligned herself with a fellow lawman who diffused what the relieved father finally accepted as a minor incident on the train. Still, mindful of his abandoned sergeant, Gilroy ushered his daughter and her companions out to where they left the waiting wagon to say her farewells. While father and daughter returned to the train station to join Tim Parker, Tilda's fiancé, and then continue on home, the Dodge City visitors could travel directly to their destination.

The three Dodge friends soon found themselves in front of Julie Blane's establishment. They made short work of getting their luggage inside with the help of the driver, who was soon on his way, pleased with the generous tip. Both Matt and Doc had taken it upon themselves to pay him something extra. Glancing at their surroundings, Kitty was the first to spot her friend standing by the bar giving instructions to the bar girls and the bartender. The place was far too noisy to shout, so Kitty touched the arm of a passing barmaid.

"Please tell your boss her guests have arrived slightly ahead of schedule," she said once she had the girl's attention.

The pretty blond couldn't have been more than 19, Tilda's age, but it was obvious she'd experienced more of life than someone her age should have. Kitty sympathized with her. By that age she'd been a working girl for six years, but was lucky and resourceful enough for her fortunes to significantly change thanks to spotting the tall, handsome marshal now standing by her side. She wondered if this girl would have a similar opportunity. Julie Blane, the woman walking toward them, had recognized Kitty's potential early on and had given her the knowledge she'd need to run her own business. Kitty suspected this young looking grandmother, who had treated her like a younger sister, might be doing the same for the girls now working for her.

During her previous visit to San Francisco, where the then teenaged redhead had hoped to remain, Julie's husband was still alive, Lon was a small boy of five and the infant her mentor had been carrying before the Blanes relocated from New Orleans was lost to a miscarriage during the trip west. On orders from Marc L'Hommedieu, they opened a saloon hard by the docks on the Barbary Coast that catered to sailors and other less savory characters who populated the area. While crime was also rampant in the Tenderloin at least a higher-class gambling den like her current business could attract a cliental of mostly society gents out for a good time, especially situated like they were on the edge of the district, and because of its proximity to the wealthy Nob Hill. She'd sold off the Barbary Coast saloon and bought this gambling and drinking establishment a year before her rebellious son left to turn outlaw. Like in the previous building, the third floor remained off limits to all but her closest friends. Even so, Julie hoped this neighborhood, as bad as some thought it was, would prove to be a far better place to raise her grandson than where she had raised his father Lon.

"Doc, Kitty, Matt. It's good to see you. Let me arrange for your luggage to be brought upstairs to your rooms so you can settle in and rest a bit from your trip. I've arranged for us to have supper upstairs at 8:00. That way we can catch up on everything that's happened since I last saw you while I keep an ear out for Stephen's needs. His nanny's with him, but a grandmother can't allow someone else to have the pleasure of watching him grow up without butting in."


	3. Chapter 3 Reflecting on Might Have Beens

Thanks to Grace who since she signed in as a guest I can't thank directly & thank you to all those who choose to follow my efforts.

**Chapter 3 – Reflections on What Might Have Been**

Kitty and Matt chose to remain upstairs, but Doc ignored his age and escorted their hostess back downstairs. He lasted about an hour before he too decided a bed was just what the doctor ordered despite it being Saturday night. Either way, both men had until Wednesday morning, the next to last day in August, to enjoy the sights. In Doc's case that included Julie Blane.

Doc remembered how Julie made him feel when she visited Dodge back in March so she could meet up with her son Lon and his pregnant wife Amy, who were supposedly in Wichita. In reality Lon was running from the law, including the army, so she'd slipped out of town when his man came for her, leaving the good doctor without a breakfast date. When it appeared that either Amy or the baby or both would be lost, she insisted her son send for medical help. She and Doc spent as much time as they could together from the time he arrived, who, despite employing all his medical skills, couldn't save Amy until she shot her son. Lon had used his newborn son as a shield to keep Matt and Festus at bay, giving her no choice but to save her grandson. The resultant emotional turmoil extinguished whatever spark had ignited between her and the Dodge City doctor. Before the next day had passed, she and the newborn were on a train heading back to the life she'd built in San Francisco. Doc wasn't sure he could rekindle it.

Stephen at nearly six months held nearly all of the attention and time she had to spare away from her House of Cards. There didn't appear to be any chance of getting her to uproot the infant, as well as give up her independence, to build a new life with an old country doctor. Still, he had hopes. After the crowded liveliness of the previous night, late Sunday morning, when Doc finally awoke to witness the gradually disappearing fog, all was peaceful. Thanks to the privacy of the third floor and the new day, anything might be possible when he came into the private kitchen for breakfast. Matt and Kitty had yet to stir despite the baby suddenly piercing the stillness with his demands to be fed and changed, leaving the grandmother and aging physician alone to care for the child Doc had brought into the world.

In truth, they were almost alone. Julie's cook and housekeeper doubled, who doubled as the boy's nanny, were also there. Edna and her husband Charlie Smoot, the chief bartender and bouncer, were the only employees allowed on the third floor. The couple had known Julie since her New Orleans days. They'd followed the Blanes westward when Marc L'Hommedieu persuaded Steve Blane that his pregnant wife was better off in San Francisco.

The senior L'Hommedieu had fired the Smoots as soon as he put his own people in charge of the Blane's former property, which was not long after he and his son took over supervision of Kitty Russell. They had the full approval of her father Wayne even if her remaining parent didn't know the full extent of their plans for her. In his favor, but only slightly, was he'd agreed in the mistaken belief they would continue to finance her schooling and her training in gambling skills. This, although he chose not to see it that way, was offset by the fact the 13-year-old was appropriated in exchange for the forgiveness of his extensive gambling debts.

As they had the evening before, the Smoots attended to their duties and allowed Julie and Doc the privacy to reflect back on the missed breakfast in Dodge and what might have developed between them. What that couple didn't know is that Doc and Julie also pondered what the future might hold for the still relatively young redhead whom they both loved and the not quite middle-aged man with whom she shared her most intimate moments.

"Doc, you have to realize that even if things had turned out differently at that cabin I still would have come back here. The only question would have been whether it would have been just me or if I'd be accompanied by my daughter-in-law and newborn grandson. I've put too much into this place and my independence to leave here for a small town like Dodge City. Would you have been willing to give up your patients, particularly the ones I've met, to start a new practice?"

"Oh pshaw! There were times I've threatened to do just that but those patients of mine you referred to would be mighty upset with me. Kitty'd probably send that overgrown public servant to forcibly bring me back and then follow him just to make sure he did. However, it's tempting when I think I'd be rid of Festus."

"She would, you know! She's not about to let the only man who's been what a father should be to her disappear from her life. Wayne Russell, on the other hand, should have done just that back in New Orleans and allowed her mother's people to raise her. Of course, that would have meant I'd never have had the pleasure of teaching a younger sister all I know about running a saloon. She'd never have been brought to me so I could teach her the things Pan couldn't. Fact is, she'd never have been anywhere near Panacea Sykes either."

"While I taught her a lot, I did fail her when it came to teaching her about men," Julie continued. "Then again, I haven't set a good example in that area. Steve was a good man, but weak in certain ways. I'm not sure how different it would have been with Lon if he hadn't died when the boy was 15. How much do you know about Kitty's life in New Orleans or even after she left but before you met her?"

"Not a lot beyond the fact her mother passed when she was 10 and her father sent her to live with Pan for a couple of years. I assume then she came to live with you until the L'Hommedieus got their hooks into her. I suspect while she was with you she met Cole Yankton. I also know thanks to Billy Critt that she had some connection to New Orleans society. I'm not sure I'd know even that much if all of them, Russell and you hadn't come through Dodge at one time or another. Kitty, like Matt, doesn't share a lot about their past even with their closest friends."

"Kitty's mother was disowned by most of her mother's people, but they did provide enough to ensure she went to a proper seminary for young ladies. I'm sure they would have taken the child back into the fold had Wayne not had his own ideas. Still, Pan and I made sure she continued her schooling, where she got to know Lucy Critt, until Marc L'Hommedieu called in his IOUs from her father. They noticed she was growing into quite the beauty and with brains to match. I wouldn't be surprised if Cole wasn't initially put up to seducing her even if he did eventually at least partially fall for her."

The conversation continued with Doc filling Julie in on what transpired during the visits made to Dodge by every person connected to her New Orleans past while she, in turn, supplied details of the lives of those people Doc mentioned. All of them were connected in some way with Dennis & Marc L'Hommedieu except Billy Critt and his sister Lucy and her maternal relatives. She was explaining how her young protégé split her time between her work at the Blane establishment and life with her friends at the Seminary when Kitty and Matt made their appearance.

Their arms were wrapped around each other's waist as they entered the private kitchen. Both were fully dressed except Matt wore no vest or jacket, and Kitty's hair hung down her back, tied in place by a ribbon to go with her casual skirt and blouse. At the table Matt relinquished his hold long enough to pull out a chair so his beautiful redhead could be seated before he folded his tall frame into the chair next to hers. Julie and Doc smiled at each other at the sight of the relaxed young couple, who, unlike at home, were making no attempt to hide their love for each other.

Once breakfast was served the conversation returned to its original topic. Only this time four people were taking part in it. Finally, Julie posed the questions all the reminiscences had been leading toward.

"Kitty, do you ever wonder what your life would have been had your father turned you over to your mother's people before his gambling debts made you his ace in the hole? Then again, since he elected to make you an asset in his business by having you train with both Pan and myself, would you have remained fully comfortable as a pampered society girl?"

"I can't really say for sure, but the training I received from my adoptive mother and older sister allowed me to survive the life the L'Hommedieus forced me into until I could make my own way. While it was rough and there were times when I almost wanted to die if I couldn't get away from how I was forced to live, that training is what allowed me to believe I could and finally succeed at building my own life. I miss mother, but without all that I endured and learned from the good people along the way coupled with my early social expectations, I would never have found my way to Dodge. Dodge City and the people there who've become my family allowed me to put all that experience to use as owner of the Long Branch."

All three companions around the table smiled broadly at her comment. There was no denying how proud they were of her. Matt even raised his face long enough from his plate piled high with the kind of breakfast only a New Orleans or San Francisco chef could provide, to allow the others to see the love and pride he held for his lady. They felt privileged in that he wouldn't allow such emotions to show if he didn't look on Doc and Julie as part of Kitty's adopted family and, by extension, as part of his.


	4. Chapter 4 - Idylls Don't Last Forever

**Chapter 4 – Idylls Don't Last Forever**

There was only Sunday, Monday and Tuesday before the conferences that brought them to San Francisco would consume nearly all the hours of each day for the two men from Kansas. While Doc was a bit nervous about giving his speech, he looked forward to meeting with other physicians to exchange knowledge that he could bring back to his patients in Dodge City, Ford County and as much of the surrounding territory that depended upon him as the only licensed doctors for at least a hundred miles. Matt, on the other hand, dreaded having to dress up fancy and listen to boring talks on keeping the peace in larger towns and cities where the populace was more settled. He didn't even want to think about giving his speech, which most of them would ignore as irrelevant.

The two men and one woman from the small cow town visiting the big California city spent what remained of Sunday taking in the sights. Julie took them to Chinatown where they ate an early supper in one of the restaurants. Kitty was more than willing to try the new foods and ways of preparing them, but Doc and especially Matt weren't so sure. However, once Kitty sampled Julie's and the owner's suggestions and seemed pleased with them, they gave it a try. It wasn't steak, but it was pleasant to eat Matt finally admitted after even Doc didn't complain about the cooking and its overall effect on their health.

Julie wanted to get home in time to put little Stephen to sleep in his crib. Doc agreed to escort her home in one rented carriage while Matt and Kitty secured another. Julie insisted they'd love watching the sunset over the ocean, so they decided to see for themselves. Leaving their rented carriage on the road, the Dodge City couple strolled onto the beach just as the sun was beginning to set. Their driver had led them to a quiet yet beautiful section of the beach where the homes of the wealthiest citizens looked down on the water from the city's steep hills. Matt glanced about his surroundings and seeing nobody but his lovely lady, her red hair glowing in the red of the setting sun, drew her to him.

One kiss led to another deeper one until the choice was either to remain where they were in the dark on the sand or return as quickly as they could to their bedroom in Julie's home. Since nights on a sandy beach were unfamiliar and their carriage driver was awaiting their return, practicality won out over impulse. They strolled by the light of the moon and stars back toward the road, their arms entwined. Matt bestowed one final passionate kiss and a fleeting peck under a tree that lined the road before escorting Kitty back to the carriage and helping her inside.

Customers were very much in evidence as they made their way toward the stairs. Doc was at the bar chatting with Charlie Smoots and called them over. They would have ignored the older man if the idea to bring a bottle of Napoleon Brandy upstairs with them hadn't popped into Kitty's head. Julie was just returning to the floor as Charlie reached for the bottle. She whispered where they could find the brandy snifters in the third floor living quarters and bid the couple goodnight as bottle in hand they again moved toward the stairs. A nod from Julie to the burly young man keeping watch over those stairs meant nobody interfered with their progress.

To Matt and Kitty's surprise when they entered their assigned bedroom suite with the brandy and newly acquired glasses the door to the adjoining washroom was open. Peeking inside, they discovered an oversized tub filled with steaming water was waiting for them. Placing the bottle and glasses on a handy table, the couple began undressing each other as they prepared to enjoy a delightful bath. Only as Kitty grabbed for the bar of soap they'd share did she notice a note slip to the floor. Matt bent to pick it up.

"I took advantage of your absence to fill the tub, guessing when you might return. Five minutes before that I had Charlie bring up as many buckets of steaming hot water as might be needed to fill it. Upon your arrival I sent Charlie upstairs with a couple more large buckets of not quite so hot water for rinsing. Edna supplied the rest while he returned in time to provide the brandy."

The romantic interlude continued until their energy gave out and both were ready for sleep. Monday was a repeat of Sunday except they took a cable car ride and Kitty dragged Matt shopping with her. He reluctantly agreed to purchase a city suit and several dress shirts to go with it. The alterations would be completed by late Tuesday afternoon, in time for the opening of Wednesday's conference.

Matt hoped to see something other than ladies shops before the afternoon was over when they stopped in a restaurant for dinner at noon. He figured he'd given in to Kitty enough by agreeing to the new suit and shirts. At least the eatery they chose wasn't overly fancy and had steak on the menu. He escorted her inside and was about to ask for a table for two when he spotted a couple of familiar faces. Tilda Gilroy and Sergeant Tim Parker gestured for them to join them at their table.

"I'm so glad we met up with you," Tilda said once Matt and Kitty were seated. "My parents thought you might like to join us for dinner at our home Wednesday evening at eight. It should allow time for you to get ready and find your way after you delegates are released for the evening. I do hope you can come. Daddy and Tim want to talk about enforcing the law, but Miss Kitty, mom and I would love to hear about what it's like to run your own business out on the frontier rather than just being a wife and mother. Your friend Mrs. Blane and Doctor Adams are welcome to join us as well."

"We'd love to come Tilda. Wouldn't we Matt?"

Matt nodded his agreement. He would escort Kitty. Julie and Doc would come if she wasn't too busy with her business and he didn't decide to spend his evening with his fellow physicians. The two couples completed a tasty meal before the women went their way and the men in another direction. Tilda wanted to show Kitty a number of shops where she could purchase the latest fashions at what the young woman considered reasonable prices. Tim agreed to take Matt back to the station house to show him how the members of a big city police force spent their time.

Soon Monday melted into Tuesday, their last day of sightseeing. All too soon it was time to see how well Matt's new suit fit. He fidgeted, but Kitty was satisfied with how her man looked in the perfectly tailored outfit. He squired her back to Julie's completely unaware that someone had been following them since they brought Tilda to her father's office on Saturday. Therefore, it was a relaxed Matt Dillon who after supper at the House of Cards left the company of his friends and went for a walk by himself. His thoughts were on how much Kitty was enjoying being back in a big city and how he would rather be on the open prairie chasing a gang of outlaws than facing a conference of lawyers and city lawmen in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5 - Observations & Consequences

To all those who've posted reviews that I can't respond to personally, I can only say thank you. Mommoo, and every other reader who appreciates posting in a timely manner leading to a complete story, I write the entire story in a rough draft before I even begin posting the proofed and edited chapters. However, even with taking that precaution, life sometimes creates delays. I sincerely hope that doesn't happen with this story, but if it does, please be patient. I'll keep the delay as short as possible.

**Chapter 5 – Observations and Consequences**

Matt walked along Mission Street for a block or two before deciding to turn into a narrow road, an alley really, leading deeper into the Tenderloin. He had his peacemaker hidden by his coat and his fists so he wasn't worried about running into any trouble he couldn't handle. Suddenly he pulled back into the shadows. A man he was sure he'd seen in Gilroy's precinct was receiving money from the two men who'd been bothering Matilda Gilroy on the train.

He picked up enough of their conversation to realize this was a payoff for a job well done. The two toughs were working with the policeman to promote crime rather than to prevent it. The men from the train went deeper into the district in one direction while the police officer went in another. Matt came out of the shadow just as the crooked lawman turned to look behind him. However, the tall marshal of Dodge didn't see him because he'd already turned back toward Mission Street.

Matt decided telling Gilroy about what he'd seen and heard could wait until he saw the man tomorrow. It probably had been going on for quite a while so the short delay would be meaningless. Tonight he'd enjoy as much time as possible with Kitty. It was still early, especially for a weeknight, when Matt returned to the gambling house. Many men hadn't left work yet so things were relatively quiet. It would probably be true the next night as well. Despite that fact, during the supper Julie had arranged for herself and her Dodge City guests, the gaming palace owner declined the invitation to accompany them to the Gilroy home for supper the following evening. Doc, not wanting to be the odd man out, also declined in favor of a possible social evening with at least one of the medical colleagues he would meet the next day or possibly he and Julie could squeeze in a little private time.

Early the next morning Doc and Matt were ready to depart for their respective conferences. Doc, in particular, didn't want to miss a single minute of this chance to meet with his medical colleagues. Matt would have preferred lingering longer with Kitty, but his sense of duty and her unstated yet understood wish that he keep an eye out for the older man, he accompanied his friend.

With its 755 connectable rooms, each with a private bath, that allowed for variously sized suites and meeting rooms and it's central courtyard to accommodate incoming carriages, the luxurious Palace Hotel was perfect as the location for both conferences. The hotel, built only two years earlier, was a marvel. Matt and Doc alighted from their cab with no idea where to turn. However, a bellhop immediately came over to the two men to direct them to where they were to meet others from their profession and to join their colleagues for breakfast.

Doc, having reached the room filled with milling doctors, found the way to the coffee blocked so he asked the young man in front of him to pour some of the hot liquid into his cup. This led to Philip Trainor, PhD, joining him at one of the tables. The 25-year-old had been working for the San Francisco Coroner's Office for about a year as a chemist. He even had his own lab, which he longed to show to his new friend.

"I wouldn't normally be at this conference because I'm not an MD but Dr. Bedford, my boss, is all for expanding forensics and Captain Gilroy agreed I could perform an experiment at the law convention. I'll be gathering the cups, plates, utensils and left over food from the law enforcement meals for analysis in my lab. I'll probably find nothing out of the ordinary but then again I might."

Doc, who acquainted himself with other physicians by chatting with them during breaks, agreed to accompany Phil as he collected his evidence, especially after learning that the young woman he and his friends had seen on their first night at the House of Cards was the young man's sister. Laura Trainor needed the money to help pay off her brother's educational debts while still keeping a roof over their heads and food in their mouths and Julie Blane had known both since their parents were still alive. She kept a close watch on Laura just as she had earlier with an even younger Kitty Russell.

Among the men Doc spent time talking with were Dr. Henry Pembroke of the University of the Pacific whose speech would close out the conference, Dr. Harrington who would speak on spinal injuries and Dr. Leroy Morton the head physician of St. Mary's Hospital. That charitable institution under the auspices of the Sisters of Mercy was where many a charity case was sent to live or die. Many of those who died provided the corpses upon whom both Dr. Pembroke and Dr. Bedford performed their autopsies for the benefit of the former's students and the latter if foul play was suspected.

While Doc was getting to know his colleagues and mentally preparing for his talk on the benefits and limitations of medical practice on the frontier, Matt took his coffee cup to a table and scanned the room for any sign of Len Gilroy, with whom he had at least a little in common, to tell him that only he and Kitty would be coming for supper that evening and to reveal his suspicions about one of Gilroy's men. For Kitty's sake he'd even worn the new suit and a new shirt along with his dress boots. These were the ones without the spurs seemingly permanently attached to them.

As Matt looked up at the approaching Captain Gilroy and his sergeant, a hand surreptitiously poured something into his half full coffee cup. Matt was able to relate his message about the social gathering that evening but wanted a more private setting to tell him of the incident from the previous late afternoon. He might have whispered his news to his new friend but the man he suspected arrived at their table just as he was about to lean in closer to the San Francisco law officer.

Gilroy dutifully introduced Matt to Lieutenant Morgan Fallstone, who despite the noticeable frown on his boss' face, kept up a steady patter. Most of what he had to say was about the day-to-day grind of a city precinct where an unwary member of San Francisco society out for some fun at the expense of the lower classes might find himself robbed instead if he didn't remain ever vigilant.

As the day's activities progressed both of Dodge City's representatives became restless. Doc's new friend Trainor managed to get the physician away from a lecture on diseases brought to our shores by sailors given by a man who droned on seemingly forever in a monotone. Even if Doc found any relevance in the speech, the man's delivery would have put him to sleep anyway. The chemist guided the Dodge City man to the area of the hotel where the lawmen, as luck would have it, were partaking of a small break with pastries and coffee.

"Matt, I'll be helping Phil here with a little experiment this evening. Please let Julie know not to wait for me for supper."

With that, the good doctor and his new friend took their leave and turned to supervising the help in gathering up the discarded food, drink and dishes. It was a repeat of the process that had taken place at breakfast, the morning break and lunch. Once this final collection was sent over to the chemist's lab at the Coroner's Office Phil and Doc would begin their analyses.

Not long afterward Matt decided to forgo that afternoon's final speech. The topic was subduing a suspect without alerting those around him. It was something both Matt and Len were quite expert at so they both left. Gilroy had some paperwork he needed to finish before he could go home. He left Matt on his own before the marshal realized he still hadn't told him his suspicions about Fallstone. Believing his information would keep until supper, the tall lawmen decided it was early enough to walk back to The House of Cards. It might do him some good since he was feeling a bit light headed. Maybe he was a bit nervous about giving his speech Friday afternoon or maybe it was because he was spending too much time in crowded rooms.

Meanwhile Kitty was learning that her initial suspicions about Julie and the younger girls who worked for her were correct at least when it came to Laura Trainor. Julie had known the girl's parents well. Her father had worked at one of the distributors that supplied her establishment with beer and whiskey. He had met with an unfortunate accident while loading a wagon. Her mother had always been frail. The death of her husband sapped her of whatever will to live she possessed, but she did manage to hang on until Phil had begun his college studies and Laura was 15. The young man was willing to abandon his dreams to support his sister, but Julie stepped in. She secured loans for Phil and gave Laura a paying job waiting tables and learning to keep the books.

Thanks to the two conventions, by the time Matt and Doc left the Palace Hotel business was rather robust at the gambling house for a weeknight. It was obvious Julie needed extra help so Kitty volunteered. Matt might not like it, but she offered to deal at one of the poker tables. Julie accepted.

The evening wore on and Kitty realized she'd better stop and get ready for supper at the Gilroy home. She left the poker table, gave her winnings to Julie and headed toward the stairs. She was halfway there when a man grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! Even if I didn't have things I need to do, you've got the wrong idea about why I'm here!"

"Do I Red? You're older now than when I last saw you here, but so am I. Mrs. Blane kept a sharp eye on you during your short time here during the war, but that wasn't the end of it. Carl Beaufort whisked you away from here and back to the Alhambra with a little assistance from me. He recruited me for our glorious cause and when I had leave in Laredo, your favors were my reward. Did you forget me?"

"I've tried to forget everything about the Alhambra except for those who helped me get away from it. You're obviously one of those I'd like to continue to forget about."

With that she stomped on his foot with her heel, causing him to let go. He was about to grab her again when Charlie Smoot grabbed the man by his collar.

"Fallstone, copper or not, Mrs. Blane doesn't hold with anyone manhandling her guests or for that matter her girls. Get out before I throw you out!"

"I'm going. Red, you're awful high & mighty for a working girl. I doubt I'm mistaken except that I thought the big man I saw you with was the one shopping you around. If he thinks you're his alone, he'll learn different. It's one of many scores I plan to settle with him."


	6. Chapter 6 - A Night of Fear

Thank you to Guest and Beverly for your kind reviews. I would have already thanked you personally LadyKRezz if I hadn't missed the notification of your review.

**Chapter 6 – A Night of Fear, a Day of Discovery**

Matt Dillon left the Palace Hotel feeling more ill by the minute. He was dizzy and not quite sure of where he was going and his head was pounding. All his reactions were slowed and his stomach was beginning to cramp as he entered what he thought was the alley that was a shortcut back to Julie Blane's place on Mission Street. After taking just a few steps into the alley, he spotted two men.

Some part of his mind registered that he'd seen those two men before and they wouldn't be friendly. Still, thanks to his confused state and slowed reactions, one of them grabbed his arms before he could do anything to defend himself. To make sure he didn't get away, two others joined them. Matt struggled but in his current state he couldn't fight them. He felt his consciousness slip away as he slid to the ground when those holding him let go. It was only twilight, but everything went completely dark for him.

Earlier Doctor Galen Adams hadn't noticed anything wrong with Matt when he left him to follow his new friend and their collection of legal conference leavings to Phil Trainor's chemical lab at the San Francisco Coroner's Office. He was amazed at the equipment available to the chemist. It was so much more than the simple microscope in his office back in Dodge. There were several of the new Bunsen Burners along with microscopes of far more power than his own primitive one. In short everything he might need to separate one compound from another or to determine if a particular one was even there at his fingertips.

The MD and the PhD set immediately to work. These men of the law seemed a hungry lot judging from the number of plates, cups, glasses and utensils, all with residue, waiting for analysis. Three hours later, while their own hunger grew, their work revealed the unexpected. Each collected set from a given time period provided the two men with at least one cup, glass, utensil or plate with evidence of arsenic being added to what was consumed. At least one of the men attending the legal conference was being systematically poisoned. If only one man had ingested the amount of arsenic they found he needed to be rushed to a hospital before his condition became acute and thus beyond help.

"Phil, we need to report our findings! Maybe Matt and Kitty are running late for their supper with Captain Gilroy and his family."

Doc and Phil raced out of the lab and hailed a passing cab, urging the driver to reach the greatest speed possible. Even so, it took them nearly a half hour to reach Blane's House of Cards. When they burst inside, Kitty Russell, dressed in one of her most beautiful gowns, looked up from where she was talking to Julie Blane. Her disappointment showed briefly on her face. Doc walked over to Kitty while Trainor noticed his sister Laura and joined her by the bar.

"Doc, I know Matt dislikes formal dinners, but I thought he wouldn't skip out on this one. I've just got a feeling something's happened to him. When did you last see him?"

"It was late this afternoon. I'm as surprised as you are that he's not here yet. Don't worry, you know Matt can take care of himself," he said to try to reassure her and himself.

Just then a young man in a policeman's uniform entered the establishment to try to catch a minute or two with the girl he fancied before he headed home to sleep. Julie intercepted him when he was halfway to the bar, but Laura and her brother had already spotted the constable and minister's son, Caleb Weston. They narrowed the distance and with Julie steered the lad over to where Kitty and Doc were talking. Before they got there Phil managed to whisper to him to be on the lookout for a man matching Matt's description during his rounds. If so, he was to return to Blane's House of Cards and let them know. He was scheduled to begin walking his beat before the sun rose and it would take him along the alleys that separated the more elegant area where the hotel was from the Tenderloin District.

Caleb didn't stay long but even so, by the time he left it was 8:30. The Gilroys needed to be told not to hold up dinner any longer for them. Kitty wasn't going anywhere until Matt returned. Luckily Julie spotted a messenger, who like Caleb fancied another one of her girls. She knew him to be completely reliable. He took the note, refusing payment since he was off duty and looked upon it as doing a favor for a friend. Even with rushing by the time it was delivered Matt and Kitty would already have been an hour late. It couldn't be helped. The note explained the situation and promised to notify Len Gilroy immediately if the Dodge City lawman hadn't returned by morning.

Phil remained with his friends, old and new, until ten. By then he was sure the man who'd ingested the arsenic was Matt Dillon, but, like all good scientists, he wasn't about to commit to that until he had clear-cut proof. He said nothing, but could tell from Doc's parting glance that the physician agreed with him. Julie Blane and her Dodge City guests remained downstairs until closing at 2:00 AM, but there was still no sign of Matt Dillon. There was nothing for it but to catch a few hours sleep and begin a search for him in the early morning hours. Kitty knew sleep was beyond her.


	7. Chapter 7 - He Who Was Lost Is Found

Some descriptions in this chapter may be too harsh for some readers in that they entail the harsh medical realities of the effects of arsenic poisoning. If that is the case for any reader, you might wish to skim past those descriptions and simply get the gist of the situation.

**Chapter 7 - He Who Was Lost Is Found**

Caleb Weston began walking his beat an hour before sunrise. His mind was filled with the people he'd met the night before at the House of Cards. He was completely transfixed by the beautiful, older redhead, at least to his 20-year-old mind. She might even have been as old as 29. She hid it well, but he wasn't a minister's son for nothing. He could tell when someone was deeply troubled. She and the ancient doctor were worried about the man Laura's brother Phil had described to him. Although he hadn't spotted a wedding ring, he sensed the woman and missing man were extremely close. The old man kept reassuring the woman like his own father did with him and his two sisters. To his mind, this was a close-knit family, like his own.

Instinct made the policeman check a particularly nasty alley where many an unwary man met his end. Sure enough there was a body stripped of everything but his drawers and lying in his own filth. The man must have been drinking heavily because he'd vomited up quite a pile. He was probably dead, but if nothing else, the six-foot tall, blonde-haired, rather muscular man believed in doing a thorough job. Therefore, despite his disgust, he stepped around the smelly pool and took a closer look. He was a big man, at least a head taller than him, with curly, dark-brown hair and, when he lifted a lid, he saw deep blue eyes. This had to be the missing man and, miracle of miracles, he was breathing.

Caleb blew his whistle to summon help and was soon joined by his partner on patrol in this patch, Jake Plummer. Jake raced off to find a vehicle to carry the body to St. Mary's, the nearest hospital that would take indigents, before they exchanged any words, leaving Caleb to stand guard. The cab driver was accustomed to such tasks and as soon as the man was loaded inside, sped off toward the hospital while the two constables continued with their rounds. Letting the people back on Mission Street know whom he might have found would have to wait until Weston was relieved. However, he didn't feel he could wait that long before telling someone.

As she predicted, Kitty had tossed and turned during what remained of the night, too worried about Matt to fall asleep. She was convinced something terrible had happened to him and that he desperately needed her and Doc's help. Finally, she rose, washed and dressed, then left her room to knock on Doc's door to see if he were ready to begin the search. There was no need. He was already in the hall heading for the room she should have been sharing with Matt.

Before they had time to finish what little they wanted to eat of breakfast Phil Trainor, Len Gilroy and Tim Parker arrived. One look told the three newcomers, who were allowed up to the third floor sanctuary, that Matt hadn't returned and no word had come to them about either his whereabouts or his physical condition. After a quick strategy session, Gilroy and Parker took off to retrace Matt's route and any deviations, likely or unlikely, from it. The police captain made sure a carriage and assigned driver was left at their disposal so Kitty, Doc and Phil could travel to nearby doctors' offices, hospitals and as a last resort the morgue where Phil assisted Dr. Bedford. Julie Blane would remain at her establishment in case Matt returned or word of him was received.

The police captain and sergeant proceeded directly to the Palace Hotel to let the conference organizers know that the two speakers scheduled for this afternoon would more than likely be absent as would Dr. Adams at the AMA conference in the same hotel. They had just completed their task when they observed Caleb Weston racing toward the main entrance.

"Captain, I know I should be walking my beat, but I feel it's my duty to tell you I sent an unconscious man to St. Mary's that meets the description Dr. Trainor gave me last night. He told me if I spotted anyone meeting that description that I should let you know immediately. Constable Plummer's walking a double beat for me until I get back."

"You did the right thing, Constable. Climb inside with us, Weston so you can show us exactly where you found him. You can fill us in on the details along the way."

There wasn't much to be seen in the alley except the remnants of the bodily fluids that had escaped from the man who had been lying there earlier. As expected, his belongings and identifying papers weren't anywhere near the immediate vicinity of where he'd been found. Still, a check of the local pawnshops might turn something up. Gilroy gave the job of inquiring at the ones the young constable would pass along his regular beat during the course of his rounds with clear instructions to report his findings to only himself or Parker as soon as his shift ended. The captain and his future son-in-law then sped to St. Mary's Hospital.

Trainor, Doc and a very worried Kitty were frustrated by what they hadn't found or learned since they left Julie Blane earlier that morning. They arrived at the charity hospital a mere 15 minutes before the two detectives. It allowed them just enough time to walk through the men's ward peering closely at every bed they passed. None of those in the occupied beds bore any resemblance to the tall marshal of Dodge. They were more than halfway through the ward and feeling most discouraged when a commotion at a bed in the far right-hand corner drew their attention. Once their progress brought them close enough to hear what was being said. The words peaked their interest.

"Nurse, this man won't be with us much longer. You might as well strip him of the filthy drawers he's wearing and burn them. I don't think ten washings would allow them to be of use to even the poorest. Once you've done that, send for an orderly to move him to the morgue. There's nothing more we can do."

As the nurse began to comply with the order from Dr. Jason Whitaker, who was in charge of the critical indigent ward, the chemist and man and woman from Dodge City converged on the bed from one direction as Dr. Leroy Morton, Chief of Staff, made his way from the opposite one.

"Carry on nurse with the removal of that filthy garment," the head physician ordered. "Dr. Whitaker, I'd like to examine this man to ascertain if your diagnosis, while correct, might be a bit premature. I like to keep abreast of the new admittances and I believe our John Doe's only been here a bit more than an hour."

"Dr. Morton, I believe I can identify the man, but if I'm correct these two people from Dodge City, Kansas have an even better chance at a positive identification. If he is who we think he is, then we also know that there's scarcely enough time to apply treatment with any hope of saving him."

Morton looked up at Trainor's interruption to see the Coroner Dr. Bedford's assistant almost collide with him in his effort to get to the bed, followed closely by a short, slightly more than middle-aged doctor he recognized from the AMA conference over at the Palace Hotel. He believed the man was scheduled to speak this afternoon on medical practice on the frontier. However, the most striking sight was the beautiful redheaded woman who raced past the two men, despite her hampering skirts, to the bedside and gasped.

"Oh Matt," she managed to choke out. "What have they done to you?"

"Kitty, honey, we won't know until he wakes up, but Phil and I think we know at least part of it. Dr. Morton, I'm Galen Adams, this man's personal physician. He needs to be transferred to a private room, but first, if what we suspect is the case, hand me his drawers. I believe we can obtain enough bodily fluids from it to confirm our suspicions in your laboratory. The test won't take long, but while we conduct it I suggest you begin pumping his stomach out. We haven't much time if we're to save his life."

"I'm not used to being ordered around in my own hospital, Doctor, but I'm willing to go along with your diagnosis since you're familiar with the patient. However, before assigning him to a room I need his name to go along with his place of residence. Dodge City wasn't it?"

"It's United States Marshal, Matthew Dillon," Doc called over his shoulder as he followed Trainor in the direction of the hospital laboratory. "Please do me one more courtesy and take Kitty with you to help with his treatment. She's quite used to acting as my nurse," he added before disappearing.

Morton began to give orders. He sent an orderly for water and soap to remove as much of the filth as he could from the now naked man on the hospital cot, which was much too short for him, before transferring him to a bed with clean sheets that he'd prefer not to have to dispose of immediately. He also dispatched Dr. Whitaker on his remaining rounds through the ward and instructed the head nurse to prepare an examining room where they could begin pumping the unconscious muscular man's stomach.

The orderly wheeled the large pail of water and soap up to the cot that held Matt and raced for a gurney onto which to transfer the man in order to move him first to the examining room and then to his private room. However, before attempting the transfer he waited for Kitty and the returned head nurse to wash out the man's hair and clean his face and left side of as much filth as they could. Despite the fact the rubber covering on the gurney was relatively easy to clean, placing the man on it without washing him first would only make his job more unpleasant.

Not long afterwards, Dr. Morton, with Kitty's help, was still pumping out the contents of Matt's stomach when Doc entered the examining room to confirm his diagnosis of the main reason for his patient and friend's current state. It was arsenic poisoning, but the good doctor merely swiped his mustache and pulled on his ear rather than reveal the suspected source of the poisoning. Instead he pretended he had no idea where or when the arsenic was ingested.

"I followed my instinct and began pumping Marshal Dillon's stomach as soon as possible. I can only hope it was soon enough when combined with treatment that will, we can hope, absorb enough of the remaining arsenic to allow for his recovery. However, I didn't take the time to thoroughly examine our patient for other contributing causes to his current condition."

The two physicians worked together to complete their examination. They concluded that the beating wasn't as severe as it might have been because Matt's health was already severely compromised from the poison he'd ingested. If he survived, he'd be sore from the pummeling, but nothing more. The thugs had left him as soon as he lost consciousness and could safely strip him of his valuables and identity. The squatters in the area took care of his clothes, leaving him in his drawers because even the poorest of the poor wouldn't wear a garment soaked with the results of severe diarrhea. Even so, only the strongest of constitutions would survive the combination of the effects of arsenic, a beating and exposure.

The examination was completed while Kitty spooned activated charcoal down Matt's throat. A powder diluted with water had been formed into a loose paste to hopefully absorb the remaining arsenic once it entered his system. This was followed by an enema to cleanse the intestinal tract of what little remained. They elected not to try a blood transfusion due to the high risk of death. There was nothing more to do but to transfer him to his room and hope he not only survived, but that he awoke as the same capable man with his lightening fast reflexes intact.

The wheeled gurney carrying Matt was being hauled up the main stairway to the private rooms on the second floor by two strong orderlies with Doc in the lead and Kitty and Trainor following when Captain Gilroy and Sergeant Parker arrived in the lobby. It was hard to believe that only an hour had elapsed since they met up with Constable Weston outside the Palace Hotel.


	8. Chapter 8 -Some Things Best Kept Private

This chapter contains a description of the treatment for arsenic poisoning back in 1877 at the start. Feel free to skip past it if it doesn't interest you as well as the personal touches Kitty gives to Matt's sponge bath with expected results.

**Chapter 8 – Some Things Are Best Kept Private**

Matt was still unconscious, but he looked more like he was sleeping. Kitty hoped it wasn't merely a delusion on her part. She knew the treatment he'd received wasn't guaranteed to work or if it did work to allow him to survive without aftereffects. The key factor seemed to be how soon after the arsenic was ingested it was administered. Phil Trainor had explained it all to Captain Gilroy, Sergeant Parker, the recently arrived Constable Weston and her before he left. Dr. Morton, as head of a hospital where just about any form of disease or abuse of the body befell its patients, needed no explanations. He was quite familiar with what the test results meant.

Everyone was gone, including Doc. They left to allow her some privacy to give free reign to her emotions while she finished the sponge bath she began back in the ward three hours ago. Her overriding emotion was fear for Matt's life. The dark film covering the bowl Doc and Phil had shown everyone when they were still in the treatment room had appalled her. They'd followed it up with a retest using a very recent sample of his urine. The color was many shades lighter and the residue wasn't anywhere near as thick. In addition, a sample of his blood showed the arsenic had yet to affix itself to his red blood cells. Both doctors and the chemist claimed these findings were cause for hope. Somehow this slim bit of hope only scared her more. It sure didn't take away any of the worry.

Quickly, her mood changed, if only to keep herself from giving into despair. Despite the seriousness of the situation Kitty smiled at what had led to her being left alone in the room with the full expectation that she would be the only person staying there overnight. A cot was brought in for that purpose and supplied with fresh linens to give her a place to rest. It all began when she'd first seen Matt lying in the ward. The strangers who found Matt, worked on him in the treatment room and conducted the chemical tests drew their own conclusions about the nature of the relationship between the man and woman visiting from Dodge City. None of those who knew the truth were about to let on she wasn't his wife or that her training as a nurse wasn't systematic on Doc's part so as not to jeopardize her remaining exactly where she had to be. Kitty recalled the conversation just before the others began to file out of the sickroom.

"Doc, Phil, from what you've told us the only conclusion I can draw is that this was a two-pronged attempt on Matt's life by someone attending the law enforcement conference. Had he been found later in the morning after we'd left, despite Dr. Morgan's intervention, or transferred to the morgue, as Dr. Whitaker had wanted, he would have died as a John Doe. The autopsy, if one were performed, would have been to determine if after dying from a beating he wasn't suffering from any contagious disease that may have contributed to his death before signing off on the death certificate."

"Actually, Captain Gilroy, a death certificate may not even have been issued or cause of death determined before the body was cremated. I've begun to suspect that Dr. Whitaker isn't as scrupulous as he should be in accounting for all the indigent, nameless patients brought to this hospital near death. Take Marshal Dillon's case. Had I not come by when I did, he would have been consigned to the morgue to be disposed of before an autopsy could be performed or any attempt at identification made. I might never have known he was ever here."

"In that case Dr. Morton, I insist that you allow access to this room to only those people we know we can trust. Right now that would be the people currently in this room and a very few others. Phil, it's time Mrs. Blane was informed none of her houseguests will be returning tonight and that she should provide you with suitable changes of clothing from their rooms to bring back here. You and Doc and our private nurse here will be the only ones to see to his medical needs. Any orderlies or other non-medical hospital staff will enter only when at least two of you are in this room. Only Dr. Adams and his nurse will be allowed to be alone with their patient. When that's the case, the door must remain locked unless the person is known to have clearance or is personally known to the posted guard. Constable Weston, you will serve first watch instead of walking your normal beat. Here's a key. The duplicate will remain inside this room. I'll inform Lieutenant Fallstone of your new assignment."

He turned to his sergeant and said, "Tim, you're with me," before moving toward the door.

"Captain," Phil Trainor began, tapping the policeman on his arm. "Do you have a night guard in mind? I'd hate to think of Mrs. Dillon being left alone without protection and who's to say a medical emergency might not arise that would require immediate entry into this room."

"I believe Dr. Trainor, you can fulfill that role. You work for the Coroner and also without your chemical expertise, which has helped solve many crimes, we wouldn't have known how the arsenic was ingested or even that it was administered to someone at the conference. Dr. Adams will provide the emergency medical care. He's already indicated he plans on remaining in the room down the hall set aside for the on-call staff for the night."

With that said, Weston, the key to the room in his uniform shirt pocket, took up his post in a chair to the left of the door. Doc returned to his patient, carefully monitoring his vital signs, while Kitty readied everything she'd need to continue with the sponge bath. The older man was about to leave when Phil Trainor returned with the clothes Julie gave him, including a nightgown for Kitty and Matt's old boots, courting jacket and dark pants, white shirt and string tie, and clean undergarments for both of the room's residents. Having learned his role until Matt either lived or died, the young chemist went home to sleep before taking on his duties in five hours at eight o'clock that evening for his first 12-hour shift.

Kitty took hold of a soft cloth she'd set aside and dipped it in the pail of soapy water. She had began earlier at the nape of his neck and slowly worked her way down his back to his buttocks and further on to the backs of both legs, alternating between the soapy cloth and the one dampened with clear water and, if a spot was too wet, a towel to wipe him dry. She and Doc had flipped the big man to his back before the physician left her alone to be with her man. Finally, she convinced Doc to leave with the promise she'd seek his help if there were a problem getting Matt into the hospital gown that had been provided or to assist in changing the tall, muscular man's position.

As soon as Doc departed, exhaustion got the better of her. Despite wanting to keep Matt in her sights and to touch him if only to make sure he was still breathing, her body had different ideas. Kitty had no sleep the previous night thanks to his disappearance. Since then it was nothing but stress and, once he was found, hard work added to that to try to keep him alive. Unable to continue standing, she sat don the beckoning cot. Less than a minute later she was lying down on it.

With a start the redheaded woman realized that she'd nodded off. It was nearly two and Matt had been brought up to the room at ten that morning and she still hadn't finished giving him his bath. Doc had shaved him while she, giving in to his order, ate something an hour ago. Awake again, she tried to convince herself there was no point brooding about what might have or could still go wrong. She had to believe he'd awaken and that the lesser amount of arsenic in his body as well as the fact the poison hadn't adhered to his blood meant he'd be the same man when he did. That being the case, it was best she completed his bath before he did just that.

The redhead continued her task from where she left off. Having completed washing the full length of his backside, Kitty was ready to tackle his alluring front. She moved the cart the pails of water rested on to the other side of the bed. Now she repeated the process she'd employed on his back, beginning with his muscular shoulders and chest, gradually working her way down to his belly, but with nobody else in the room her ministrations were far more sensual. Shifting her position just enough so she could reach each of his toes, she made sure to clean between each one. Then, her movements became ever more erotic as she thought of two nights ago when they'd last shared a bed. She began the process with his legs, moving ever so slowly up his inner thighs until she reached his privates.

Kitty had hold of his rapidly stiffening member, still intent on washing it and the rest of his privates, when she felt rather than saw movement. Suddenly she was engulfed in strong arms that were drawing her to him as he sat up bringing his face gradually toward hers until their lips met. Her body relaxed into his, her hands continuing their massage as her lips parted allowing his tongue entry into her mouth. Just as suddenly as it started, she regained control and pulled away from the kiss and the embrace while at the same time disengaging her hands from where they'd remained until this moment.

"Cowboy, we may be alone behind a locked door, but I'm not going any farther with this. We can continue where we left off after I get out of these clothes, but not before you rinse out your mouth and brush your teeth. Your breath could knock out a still sober Texas drover without you throwing a punch. Besides, your mouth tastes like the worst rotgut a drummer ever tried to pawn off on me as whiskey."

With that Matt leaned back, resting on his left elbow, and surveyed his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was his gun belt, his Colt resting snuggly in the holster, hanging on the bedpost and his badge on the bedside table. Kitty and those items were expected, but the room wasn't the least bit familiar and he was sure she said the door was locked.

"Kit, where are we? Last thing I remember is an alley."

"You're in St. Mary's Hospital. You might say under protective custody. Constable Caleb Weston, who's sitting outside the door, found you in that alley and arranged for you to be brought here. He found your gun and gun belt in a nearby pawnshop. Len's gonna want to talk to you about what you remember from the afternoon before you were attacked."

"Len still talking to us? I left early for Julie's because I wasn't feeling too good. Reckon I shouldn't have taken that shortcut."

Kitty was about to tell him how sick he'd been and how much time he'd really lost when the supossedly locked door swung open. Instinctively Matt, since there was no time to go for his gun even if he ignored his nakedness, fell back on the bed, pretending he was still out cold, but watching through clear blue eyes narrowed to mere slits. He hoped whoever it was couldn't see the bulge under the covers he'd pulled up to his chin. The intruder, who was obviously used to being in charge, marched right up to Kitty and grabbed her by the waist, closely followed by first one and then another uniformed policeman.


	9. Chapter 9 - Surprises Bring Answers

Thank you to the guests and anyone else I haven't sent a personal note to. I really appreciate your kind reviews.

**Chapter 9 – Surprises Bring Answers**

Although she'd stopped Matt from continuing with what they both wanted just before the door opened, Kitty wasn't at all happy to see the man pushing his way inside the room. At least, thanks to Matt's foul tasting mouth and bad breath, he hadn't interrupted anything, but she knew his intent was to force her to do with him what she wanted to do with the man who was already in the bed and nobody else.

Unbeknownst to Kitty Matt recognized the man in a city suit as Lieutenant Morgan Fallstone the crooked cop he hadn't had a chance to tell Len Gilroy about. He sure didn't like the way the police officer had grabbed hold of her. It was obvious what Fallstone's intentions toward her were. He sure couldn't allow them to come to pass. However, until he could completely size up the situation and take action, Matt remained perfectly still in his bed. As much as he didn't like it, he had to wait until a chance presented itself so the woman he loved more than life itself wouldn't get hurt.

"Has your marshal died yet?" Fallstone asked as he glanced at the bed. "I thought Plummer here might be of some help in hastening the inevitable if he happened to be awake, but I see that's not necessary. There's nothing to stop me from taking you out of here to a place where I can keep you under wraps and enjoy you like I did back in Laredo. I'm sure your skills have improved since then. I expect you to not only satisfy my personal needs, but to also make me a pile of money. Last night we were rudely interrupted by that Blane woman's barkeep. It seems she still tries to keep watch over you, but no more."

"Think what you will, Mister!" Kitty replied angrily. "Nothing's changed since last night. You're still among those I forgot when I left New Orleans and then Texas behind. I'm staying in this room," she added as she struggled to find a way out of the man's grasp while hoping to give Matt a chance to act with or without knowing which side their young guard was on.

While Fallstone was focused on her, Matt had managed to surreptitiously reach for his peacemaker and hide it under the covers. He waited for his opportunity. It came very quickly. In a last desperate attempt to escape the crooked lawman's grip, Kitty raised her foot and stomped her narrow heel into her assailant's right instep. He howled with the sudden pain and loosened his grip. She quickly ducked and simultaneously moved towards the hospital bed. That was all the diversion Matt and, as it turned out, Officer Weston needed. Both drew their weapons. Matt was ready to fire his if need be, but hoped they would submit to arrest. Before he could do anything, Caleb Weston spoke up.

"Mrs. Dillon, Marshal, I'm sorry. I didn't know. The Lieutenant's my superior officer. I had to let him and Jake in. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, son. You did your duty," Matt assured him while puzzling at the assumption of marriage, yet sure the woman he adored would explain. "Keep them covered and block their escape while Kitty brings me their guns."

Explanations would have to wait. The room was crowded with strangers. It didn't become any less crowded when his old friend came in with yet another stranger.

Doc had a feeling something was wrong and seeing the empty chair by the closed door only served to confirm it. Accordingly, he flagged down an orderly to provide the sort of help medical knowledge in the form of a small in stature, older country doctor couldn't. Walking up to the room, he turned the knob on the obviously unlocked door and opened it. Had he not been used to Matt Dillon's recuperative powers, Doc might have fallen back into the chest of the orderly. Instead he signaled for that man to remove the cart with the pails of water as he made his way to his patient's side.

"Not now Doc. You can poke me after these two are locked up," a wide-awake Marshal Dillon barked.

"I see a beating and acute arsenic poisoning hasn't had any lasting effect on you, Mr. Marshal. At least you did me one small favor. You're still in bed, but that probably has more to do with the young lady assigned as your nurse and the fact you have no clothes but that hospital gown."

"Yep. Doctor, make yourself useful and send someone for my clothes."

Doc was about to respond with a nasty retort that Matt and not he was the public servant, but Phil Trainor and Len Gilroy entered the room just then. Trainor held a carpetbag and a medium sized suitcase in his hands. Gilroy's hands were free. He might have gone for his own weapon if he hadn't made a quick assessment of the situation. Since his friend had been attacked and was holding a peacemaker on one of his senior officers, while the constable he'd assigned to guard that friend was holding his service revolver on another of an equally low rank, an explanation was needed before he took any action. Therefore, he parked himself directly in front of the door, his hand resting on the butt of his own weapon.

Fallstone made the mistake of trying to grab the suitcase from Trainor as he walked past him toward the cot reserved for Kitty, telling Plummer, "Grab the other bag, Officer. Captain, both these should be searched for hidden weapons and contraband and Officer Weston should be suspended until we know the part he played in this conspiracy. Are we really sure the man in this bed is who he claims he is? I know for a fact his so-called wife is a saloon whore who worked for the Blanes as a girl about 15 years back during the war despite being assigned to Laredo."

"Enough, Lieutenant," Gilroy ordered glancing over at Kitty. "Officer Weston, what light can you shed on the current situation? Please begin with your findings at the pawn shops."

"I checked all of the shops along my beat and Plummer's before reporting to you, Sir. Both of us are known in them since we often check for stolen goods when the thief gets by us and are used to working as partners you might say. Since we've never threatened the shop owners with arrest as a fence, they mostly cooperate. I found the gun Marshal Dillon is holding and the gun belt hanging on the bedpost behind him at Joseph Gerber's store. He turned them over to me immediately and described the man who pawned them as slim, but wiry, in need of a haircut for his mousey brown hair and about six feet tall. The man was dressed as a private guard and claimed he'd recently been laid off. He said his customer claimed he'd found the badge that's now on the table by the bed on the street right outside the shop and thought maybe it was one of those fake badges boys sometimes buy. He thought he might collect a few extra pennies for it."

"That's a help, although there are many men who fit the description the pawnbroker gave you. From the current position of those items, they've apparently been returned to their owner. Now Weston, please explain what you did from the time Lieutenant Fallstone and Officer Plummer arrived. Did you try to prevent their entrance or did you willingly unlock the door?"

"I let them in as soon as the lieutenant said he wanted entry. I know you said not to let anyone unknown into this room without at least one of the other directly authorized people in attendance. I didn't think you meant for me to deny entrance to a superior officer or the cop accompanying him. However, I was curious to learn if they had anything new to report, so I followed them through the door rather than return to my seat. Dad would call it being prideful, but to me it was just being particularly attentive to my newly assigned duties. It's a good thing I did what I did because Jake, Officer Plummer that is, tried to close the door before I could enter and the lieutenant grabbed Mrs. Dillon while saying something similar to what he said to you, sir. He also implied that Constable Plummer should "help" speed the marshal along the road to the afterlife so he'd have control over Mrs. Dillon."

"Plummer, Fallstone, I'll hear from you in a bit. Right now I want to hear from the other three people who were in this room before Trainor and I arrived. Who's first?"

"Actually, Gilroy there were four of us," Doc began. "I came in with an orderly and sent him off with the cart that had been here. I hope he doesn't know anything more than what he learned when I opened the door."

"We'll deal with him later, Doc. Right now I'm more concerned with why Matt and one of my constables are holding weapons on two of my officers. Also, what's Miss Kitty's past have to do with anything?"

"I don't know how or what Fallstone knows about Kitty's past, but he's lucky I wasn't in a position to backhand him for assuming she'd willingly do what he wanted or that I'd let him force her," Matt declared. "As for the man Weston described, he's one of the men who attacked me in the alley yesterday. He was also the one paid by that piece of trash claiming to be a lawman couple of nights ago. Get him and his sidekick out of my sight, Len."

"Matt, now what I'm seeing makes sense. Trainor, I've already appointed you as an auxiliary to stand guard overnight. Here's your new orders: Go with Weston and lock these two up, but make sure they don't talk to anybody but Sargent Parker or myself."

Gilroy left shortly after the prisoners were escorted from the hospital, but not before he obtained a description of the payoff and the men involved in that and the attack in the alley and had spoken with Dr. Morton about who on the hospital staff might be involved in Fallstone's web. In the end he entrusted Doc with the spare key to the room until Parker came to the door to guard the visiting US Marshal and his lady from further harm.

Parker arrived by the time Doc had finished examining a seemingly fully recovered and hungry Matt Dillon. The couple locked the door, keeping both keys, until the physician and the detective returned with trays of food for all of them. Much to Matt's annoyance, the others kept the food and drink from him until Doc tested the measly boiled egg and toast allotted to him along with a glass of milk for any signs of tampering. All Matt could do while he waited and watched the others dig in was cleanse his mouth with the peroxide and toothpowder Doc brought.

"If things go right I might decide you're fit to leave this room in the near future. Let's first see if your body can tolerate this small amount of nourishment. I expect you sleep for a few hours after eating with the help of these powders, so drink up. Then, if you get a good night's rest without the benefit of sleeping powders, just the aid of your nurse, and can also manage to keep a slightly more substantial breakfast in your body tomorrow, I'll let you out of here."

Matt was about to protest, but held off. He finished his pittance of a meal and even drank the glass of water with the prescribed powders. He again was going to voice his objections to remaining after he seemed to be having no problem digesting the meal after an hour under Doc and Kitty's watchful eyes. However, he was feeling surprisingly sleepy and so gave up.

Several hours must have passed, because he half awakened as Kitty changed into her nightgown. Matt at first did nothing to let her know he was aware of the temptation she presented. However, Doc or no Doc, he was more than ready to help her out of that garment when she leaned over to kiss him goodnight. They managed both sleep and several bouts of strenuous exercise before breakfast arrived. The two were dressed in street clothes when it finally did at nine with Doc Adams, Dr. Morton and Captain Gilroy.


	10. Chapter 10 -Depth of Corruption Revealed

**Chapter 10 – Depth of Corruption Revealed**

Matt Dillon was through with taking it easy. He, Doc and Kitty were back at Blane's House of Cards where he paced back and forth, first up on the third floor and then downstairs in the main room, anxious to move the investigation along. He knew Fallstone was thoroughly corrupt and there was nobody he despised more than a corrupt lawman unless it was one who also had threatened Kitty. He sure didn't care about the attempt on his own life. That was part of the job.

Doc hadn't protested too much after a not quite adequate breakfast in his patient's mind of oatmeal, two eggs, two pieces of toast and another glass of milk instead of coffee, all of which the good doctor and Phil Trainor carefully tested before allowing him to touch it, when Matt walked out the door with Kitty. Captain Gilroy had provided the transportation, but left in it once he saw the couple into Julie's establishment.

Now that he was back at their temporary home, Matt took the time to check his weapon. To his chagrin, he'd pulled an empty gun on Fallstone and Plummer. Had Weston not been a good cop, that guttersnipe would have killed him, and worse made off with Kitty, leaving Gilroy with no clue as to the extent of corruption within his precinct or the hospital even if the man devoted months of tedious investigation to it all. Matt breathed a sigh of relief as the implications hit home.

The big man was about to head to that very police station he'd been thinking about when the men he wanted to see walked into the gambling house. Len Gilroy led the way, followed by Tim Parker, Phil Trainor and Caleb Weston. They steered Matt toward a table in a quiet corner. Once Matt and Len were seated, Tim, Phil and Caleb moved to the bar where Laura Trainor was talking with Doc and Kitty before beginning her shift. Laura signaled for Charlie Smoot to deliver a pitcher of beer to the table where Matt sat with Len while Laura took another full pitcher to the opposite quiet corner for the detective sergeant, her brother, her young man and Dodge City's doctor and red-haired saloon owner to drink while they chatted. That is, they'd carry on a conversation on no particular topic until Captain Gilroy gave the signal to move beer and all to his table.

"Thanks, Charlie. This should do for now. Matt, the folks at the other table will join us in a bit, but first I wanted a private talk," he nearly whispered as the bartender retreated back to his bailiwick. "I'm asking that you don't hit me for asking a few personal questions, but I'm sure it will come up at Fallstone's eventual trial even if the prosecution objects. Just what is his and Julie Blane's connection to Kitty Russell's past? How much do you know about it? I'll confirm the details with the two women later."

"I don't know the details. Kitty will tell you if she thinks she should," he replied pausing to watch Gilroy's face.

Matt was reluctant at first, but finally decided it was better if Gilroy knew the basics of Kitty's childhood after her mother's passing when she was only ten. Until the people involved came to Dodge she hadn't shared any of her life between the death of her mother and coming to work at a saloon in Abilene with him except being forced to make her own way. He spoke of what he knew of each of the people who came from her past to her home in Dodge in the order they arrived.

Matt tried to form it into a coherent history. After relating what he learned after her father, Cole Yankton, L'Hommedieu father and son, Billy Critt and Panacea Sykes came and went, Matt finally got to meeting Julie Blane three months earlier. He told Gilroy about her father sending the young girl to live with first Pan and then to Julie and her husband Steve to learn the trade he'd planned for her, a poker player without peer. Matt followed up with all that he knew about the saloon girl part of her life that came after Kitty was removed from the Blane Bayou Palace.

The man, not the lawman, explained how Pan had done more than train her in the art of poker. She'd been as close to a mother to the young girl as she could, including making sure she continued her education at the seminary where all the girls in Kitty's mother's prominent New Orleans family went to school. A mere two years was allowed the prepubescent girl before her mostly absent father sent her to live with the Blanes. Wayne Russell wanted his blossoming daughter to learn about separating a man from his money in their high-end gambling house and saloon where he expected she'd be exposed to every sort of female entertainment that went with it.

Like Pan before her, Julie took the 12-year-old girl under her wing. She continued to provide for young Kitty's schooling at the seminary. However, she also saw the potential in the child she'd come to regard as a younger sister and began training her to run the business end of a top saloon while shielding the girl from the advances of the swells, young and old, who frequented the establishment. Kitty had told Matt that Julie relented when the now 13-year-old's head was turned by the dashing Cole. Although old for her age due to all she'd been exposed to in the past three years, Kitty was still a girl who was flattered by the attentions of a grown man nine years her senior.

Yangton seduced her before promising marriage once her father agreed to the union and when it would occur. Russell told the young man of 22 that would be in three years. At the same time he approved a future marriage, her gambler and con artist father handed over his now deflowered daughter as payment for his gambling debts. Cole's friend Denis L'Hommedieu provided the details to give his riverboat baron the leverage needed to persuade Kitty's indebted father he had no choice while at the same time promising Cole he'd look after the girl until Yankton returned from the tasks L'Hommedieu senior had given him for the duration of the coming war. Marc persuaded Russell they would forgive his debts and even see to paying for completing her education if or until Yankton returned if Kitty lived on the most infamous riverboat he owned. Accordingly, she was torn from her comfortable room at the Blane's.

As soon as the others joined them, Julie confirmed the details of the last day Kitty spent with the spirited redhead in New Orleans. She explained although she was pregnant her family, including their five-year-old son Lon, was told to move and open a new entertainment venue in San Francisco with the proceeds from being forcibly bought out by Marc L'Hommedieu's proxy. Julie wanted to wait for the baby to be born, but it wasn't to be. Undisguised violent pressure and the impending war caused them to leave immediately after Kitty was taken aboard the Bayou Queen, added to the hope of arrival before the child was due. Instead Julie miscarried along the way because of the rigors of travel.

Matt knew none of the details of her life on the riverboat. He only knew she hated it and Kitty related only that she was forced to do much more than simply deal poker and win money for the house, merely alluding to the sort of entertaining of the men she was forced to provide and the abuse she suffered at the hands of the captain and onboard doctor during that first year. Her only solace was that she could still attend her school even if contact with her friends and cousin was severely restricted to prevent her from reporting the abuse. Then, on her 14th birthday her life took a turn for the worse beginning with her final night in New Orleans. Her birthday present was complete humiliation by L'Hommedieu father and son before Denis dragged her and his personal sex slave Minnie to Laredo, Texas and the Alhambra Saloon.

With the aid of a decent young rancher Kitty ran away to her friend and mentor Julie Blane's establishment on San Francisco's Barbary Coast. Julie did her best to protect the much-abused girl, but her husband Steve wasn't quite as diligent allowing Marc L'Hommedieu's man Carl Beaufort to snatch her. What even Julie didn't know until Kitty revealed it, was Beaufort shipped her back to Laredo with the assistance of new special confederate trooper Morgan Fallstone. Beaufort molested her the whole way.

Despite wanting to forget everything about that trip back to the Alhambra and the punishment that followed upon her return, Kitty's mind recalled it all thanks to recent events. Fallstone considered the full night with her his reward, but it was merely a small and relatively minor part of her punishment during the first month she was back. Even after the official punishment period ended her life was even worse than it had been before she ran away. The proportion of time spent servicing men now outpaced the time spent dealing poker so she looked for the chance to run away again; this time without being caught. The chance came by dressing as a boy and signing onto a wartime cattle drive to Abilene as an assistant cook.

"Oh, Matt I'm sorry. Fallstone mistakenly thought you and I had the same relationship I had with the L'Hommedieus and Tom Mullins who ran the Alhambra. He tried to kill you because he wanted me to slave for him."

"No, Kitty. He tried to kill me because of what I saw him do. Getting you was a bonus."

"Matt's right. He was already being poisoned and set upon before Fallstone came here to grab you. Trainor and I proved that," Doc added reassuringly.

"Fallstone grew up here in San Francisco on the Barbary Coast," Gilroy added. "All he did was use his criminal connections to make it seem as if he were an effective lawman. In reality he was building an empire for himself by twisting the law to his own advantage. Tim, Paul and Caleb filled me in on his background and Plummer spilled all he knows of the organization Fallstone built, which only scratches the surface, in exchange for a shorter sentence. I'll need the help of all of you to get the whole picture and bring him to trial for more than just attempted murder and kidnapping. Matt, you, Tim and I will work together while Doc and Phil analyze the evidence we uncover. Caleb, I'm promoting you to Detective Constable so you can get new evidence in your neighborhood that Paul won't have time to uncover."

By this time it was late in the day. They planned on a fresh start first thing in the morning. For their part, Kitty, Julie, Laura and Charlie Smoot would keep their eyes and ears open. They also planned to involve Dr. Morton. He'd lead the internal investigation at St. Mary's, starting with Dr. Whitaker. The activities he controlled at the hospital were tied to Fallstone's operations. The question was how and the extent to which it undermined legitimate medical practice.


	11. Chapter 11 - Tying the Evidence Together

Thanks for the kind review, mommoo. I hope I didn't take too long getting this next chapter out.

**Chapter 11 – Tying the Evidence Together**

Once the discussion was over and the people at the table began to drift apart, Kitty gave Matt one of those looks meant only for him, which he returned in kind. All a stranger would have seen would have been a slight gesture with her hand, a smile of acknowledgment and then the tall man rising from his seat beside her to pull back her chair. He then took her arm as she rose. Long before they reached the stairs their arms were around each other's waists. After all, this wasn't Dodge City. Besides, most of their new acquaintances, including those who'd now become allies, believed them to be a married couple.

However, the couple didn't go directly to their room. Kitty had arranged for a tub filled with hot water to be waiting for them in the washroom that adjoined their room. Once they were alone, she made sure the door leading to Doc's room was secured against any unexpected disturbance.

"I thought it was time I gave you a real bath, including thoroughly washing your hair. Strip, Mister!"

"Only if you strip too. Also, I expect you to be especially attentive to my privates."

"Deal, but I expect something in return. I doubt you'll find it objectionable."

"Is that a fact? Does it involve similar attention to those private areas on your body?"

"That's a fact. It most certainly does."

With that both began to strip for their bath. They took their time applying the soap, lingering over the private parts they'd talked about before rinsing each other off. Of course they again stressed those same parts during the rinsing and drying. Finally, gathering up their discarded clothes and throwing them in the hamper, Kitty unblocked and unlocked the door leading to Doc's room as Matt watched appreciatively. Impatiently he folded his strong arms around her breasts and, pushing his body against her body against her back, propelled her into their bedroom. Once they both crossed the threshold, he reached back with one long arm to close the washroom door without stopping their forward motion toward their bed.

For once it was Kitty who let Matt sleep. However, unlike the usual habit of her man, she didn't rise from the bed to begin her day. Instead, she lay watching his peaceful sleep, relieved that she hadn't lost him to the poison. Fifteen minutes later he awoke and reached for her, their bodies again entwining in that way that's reserved for two people who truly love each other and are grateful that they both remain alive and with each other. Finally, they were ready to greet the rest of the world, which, by the time they emerged, was only the housekeeper, Edna Smoot. Julie was tending to little Stephen's needs and Doc had already gone off to Phil Trainor's lab.

Not being a man who was comfortable being as physically demonstrative in public as he was in the privacy of their bedroom and bath, Kitty expected nothing more than a "See yah later." Instead, the very grateful to be alive Matt took advantage of the nearly empty barroom and the shadows by the stairs to plant a kiss on her lips before leaving off all bodily contact as she accompanied him to the door just as Caleb Weston entered.

The young man was dressed in the sort of casual clothes that an idle lad might wear. Matt was dressed in his comfortable boots, leather vest and Stetson, his revolver in the holster of his gun belt. The two had devised a plan for working together to find the men who beat the poisoned marshal and left him to die in that alley. Even if they recognized Weston as a preacher's son from one of the more prominent churches in the area because of not only their membership but for all the good they did for the poor among them, he wouldn't be identified as an honest cop. Matt, on the other hand, was counting on being taken for a cowboy out of his element.

As the two men walked along Mission Street before plunging into the heart of the Tenderloin, they went over the cover story Matt devised. The lawman was to be an outlaw named Matt Kimbro while Caleb kept everything the same except for remaining in San Francisco to be a policeman. Instead, he rebelled against the confining life of a prominent preacher's son by running off to the Colorado gold fields. It was there where he met up with the desperate to get away Kimbro and brought the easily identified big man back home to San Francisco where the law wouldn't be looking for him.

By noon, when they stopped to buy a bite to eat from a street vendor, they were beginning to think they'd been wasting their time. They couldn't be too direct about asking for the two men Matt had seen exchanging money with Fallstone who later were joined by two more when he was dragged into the alley and beaten without arousing suspicion that their stories were just that. Then, as he turned away from the food seller, Matt spotted one of them. He was, as luck would have it, walking into a barbershop. He and Caleb followed. Besides, Matt thought, Kitty would appreciate his getting a haircut. Of course that depended on what the man they were after was planning. He was paying for a bath but had to wait. There was no wait for the barber's chair since the lanky man with the mousy brown hair had his trimmed the previous day.

While Matt sat in the chair for his trim, Caleb engaged their quarry in conversation. They'd actually been in school together until Jack Foster dropped out to try to earn some money for his family any way he could. This included sometimes wearing the uniform of a private security guard. Soon Jack learned everything they wanted him to know. As a result, Foster promised to introduce the big man getting the haircut around to enough of his contacts to at least get him some shelter in exchange for helping out with his fists and gun, if needed. Jack would take them to where they usually gathered after his bath.

When Foster finished his bath, he beckoned for Matt and Caleb to follow him through the back door of the shop. The three men moved through three interconnecting alleys before they reached a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Matt's sharp eye picked up the fact the door and the lock on it were in too good shape compared to the rest of the building. It opened to Jack's signal – three rapid raps, a pause and three more raps, but slow.

"The boss in?" Jack asked as Matt instantly recognized the man who opened the door as one of the two who had joined Jack and his partner in the alley where they'd left him sick and beaten.

The remaining two from that night were relaxing in a couple of chairs playing poker. Matt was amazed that his poison befuddled mind had managed to remember the two he'd only seen that one time. Perhaps he might sit in on the poker game and show off the gambling skills he'd learned from Kitty and during his wild youth. That would have to wait. They were being ushered into an office.

Two men greeted them in the room. Matt recognized the man in a chair beside the desk as the sergeant who served directly under Lieutenant Fallstone. He didn't know the man behind the desk, Rafe Hoyt, the local crime boss, except by reputation and the way he carried himself. Of course outwardly he was a local businessman whom Caleb had seen attending his father's church with his wife and daughter. The sergeant didn't seem to equate the preacher's son with the uniformed policeman under his command despite the identical name or recognize his companion as the Kansas lawman they'd left to die.

"What have we here, Jack? I wouldn't think a preacher's kid would want to join us," Hoyt added, turning his attention to Weston. "Your dad would skin you alive if he knew you were here Caleb even if he tolerates me because I come with my woman and kid to hear him preach."

"I'm not sure he'd punish me. He won't if I convince him I've been trying to get you to see the light and repent of your past deeds. Actually, I'm hoping you could find a spot in your organization for my tall friend here. He's in trouble back in Colorado and needs to start his chosen life anew where he's not being sought after."

"Alright. Since you vouch for him, I'll take a chance. What do I call you and how good are you with that gun on your hip and your fists?" the criminal asked.

"Name's Matt Kimbro," Matt replied hoping Gilmore had contacted his friend and counterpart in Denver, Ty Rydell to set up his backstory in case Hoyt checked. "I like to think I can more than hold my own in a fight & there's none better with a Peacemaker than me," he added bragging just a bit about his prowess with a six-gun.

Hoyt seemingly took him at his word even if by now he had to know that Fallstone and Plummer were in police lockup for the failed attempt on Matt's life. However, if anyone asked about him at the House of Cards Kitty, Julie and her employees knew to say the Kansas marshal was alive, but too affected by the arsenic to be able to do much more than use a fork to put what little food he could keep down in his mouth. Later, while eating a sandwich washed down with a mug of beer, Matt hoped that he could learn enough from his poker companions to make arrests before he was forced to break the law to maintain his cover.

Luck was with them. The two who'd taken the money from Fallstone and lured Matt into the alley, Jack Foster and Clyde Logan, were happy to tell Caleb, the rebellious preacher's kid, all about taking on that Kansas lawman, who Fallstone wanted bumped off and that the two playing poker with the new guy had helped. Fred Riker, the worst of the players, was quite garrulous. He seemed to think constant chatter would distract the other players and help him win. Riker freely admitted that he and his best buddy, the man sitting next to him, Dolf Conrad, enjoyed helping lay into the big yokel, but were not happy allowing Foster to pawn his piece, gun belt and badge for he guessed $20 or more without sharing. The fourth man at the table, Vic Sheppard, had arranged for one of the bought cops to receive the arsenic that Fallstone wanted used to render the cow town marshal more pliant and less able to pass on what he'd witnessed even if he knew what it was he saw. Hoyt then sent the young cop and Kansas lawman to Julie's place to learn how bad off Matt supposedly was because the boy had known Julie Blane all his life. They were to return for their first assignment at midnight.


	12. Chapter 12 - Sharing Information

**Chapter 12 – Sharing Information**

The plan was for each of those seeking after the whole story behind Matt's poisoning and beating and the attempted abductions of Kitty to arrive separately and casually, yet surreptitiously, make their way upstairs to the third floor. The reasoning was that Caleb was welcome because Julie had watched grow from boy to man. Trainor, whose education Julie had financed, would also reasonably find welcome in her private quarters. Even Captain Gilmore and Sergeant Parker had on occasion been invited upstairs, mostly by way of the back stairs from her office when discussing security for her place. When Julia's help was being sought to bring about a successful charity, it was up the front stairs with Tilda and her mother as well. Thus Gilmore and Parker could also ascend the front stairs without notice. Doc, of course, as a guest and the patient's personal physician was a common sight going up and down those stairs.

Matt Dillon and Caleb Weston leisurely strolled back to Julie Blane's gambling house. The two lawmen, now working undercover, were the last to arrive for the eight o'clock supper with the supposedly bedridden Matt sneaking up the back stairs. He and Matt were also expected, as part of their assignment from Hoyt, to sneak upstairs to spy on the supposedly incapacitated Matt being tended by his loving "wife", the beautiful Kitty that Lieutenant Fallstone lusted after as his private meal ticket since their first meeting. They sat down at the remaining seats, Matt on the end between Kitty and Julie at the head of the table and Caleb to the right of Lauara Trainor. Phil Trainor sat on the other side of his sister opposite Doc, who was next to Kitty. Captain Len Gilmore and Sergeant Tim Parker sat opposite each other with chief bartender Charlie Smoot between them and opposite Matt at the foot. Now that everyone had arrived, they dug into the delicious meal Edna Smoot had prepared before Gilroy asked for each of them to report their findings, starting with his own summary.

While they waited for dessert and coffee, Len related what he'd set in place to curtail the criminal activities on his own staff and at St. Mary's Hospital without arousing suspicion that anything untoward had been discovered. Both Plummer and Fallstone, the only two under arrest, were incommunicado in a special holding cell with only those few officers Gilmore knew to be honest having access. Plummer was charged as an accessory for aiding in the attempted murder of a federal official in town for a professional conference and in the attempted kidnapping of Kitty. Fallstone was charged with attempted murder and two counts of attempted kidnapping. The corruption charges were being held in abeyance until additional evidence independent of the attack on Matt and his observations that led to it was obtained. Meanwhile, those men directly under Fallstone or suspected of being under his influence, including those Plummer had named, were assigned to only routine tasks with the exception of being allowed to continue with any open cases they were handling.

Charlie added what he'd overheard tending bar, Laura what she learned serving drinks at the tables and Kitty from the other gamblers at the poker games. She was having fun dealing again since they needed the information and she felt given the circumstances and being away from Dodge that her promise to Matt that she wouldn't deal anymore wasn't binding while they remained at Julie's place. For her part, Julie learned what she could from the regular customers who'd proven to be trustworthy over the years. When added to Caleb's observations of his fellow officers, the names Plummer provided and discreet probing of the knowledge of those constables not on anyone's list as suspect by Gilroy and Parker led to a more complete and accurate list of those involved. They now had a clearer idea of the depth of the corruption at least within the precinct under Gilroy's command.

The Captain turned to Doc and Trainor for their report on what they'd learned in the lab and from Dr. Leroy Morton, who'd been exploring how many on his staff had been following the medically improper procedures of Dr. Jason Whitaker with a bit too much enthusiasm. The two men had even called on the expertise of Phil Trainor's employer, the Coroner Dr. Bedford, to help Dr. Morton with the autopsies and other medical investigations to learn just how many deaths were hastened by Whitaker and the hospital staff working with him. Neither man mentioned a worry they both shared that some of these deaths might be hazardous to the health of the general public. Meanwhile they'd interviewed everyone working closely with the head doctor for the indigent ward and any other hospital staff that might have had contact with the poor who'd been brought to St. Mary's. They'd also managed to trace the arsenic used to poison Matt thanks to one of those interviewed, a scared orderly.

An obvious pattern was emerging, but was it an accurate one? Parker's findings after looking into the backgrounds of Fallstone and his closest associates in the police force indicated all of them had ties to either the Barbary Coast or the Tenderloin. When he joined the force everyone thought he was turning his back on the criminal life that brought about his father's and older brother's incarceration in favor of his uncle's constant efforts to turn the boys of those neighborhoods away from the lure of a life of crime into pursuits more likely to help the communities where they lived. Doc and Trainor's research served to lend credence to the belief that Fallstone was behind everything. Whitaker had family ties to those areas, as did the most suspicious members of St. Mary's staff. It was obvious how the police lieutenant had recruited his followers.

"Fallstone's powerful, but he's not the leader," Matt interjected. "Caleb and I got Jack Foster, one of the men I saw taking money from Fallstone and who led the attack on me in the alley, to buy our cover story. He led us to the hideout of the real boss, Rafe Hoyt. The other three men responsible for the attack on me, along with Fallstone's sergeant were there. We're to get the instructions for our first loyalty test tonight at midnight after reporting on my state of health."

"I can't let you and Detective Constable Weston break the law, so it's best I get some loyal plainclothesmen to surround the place before you two leave there. Where is it?"

Caleb gave the location. It was already past ten when the meeting broke up. Matt and Caleb left for the young man's parents to let them know what was going on before continuing on to report their findings to Hoyt at his headquarters. Therefore, they missed the excitement.

Charlie and Edna Smoot met Julie and Steve Blane and their young son Lonnie on the ship during the trip west from New Orleans. They'd booked passage in Brownsville so they could reach his dying brother, a forty-niner, the quickest and safest way possible. The vessel had made its way from Louisiana across the Gulf of Mexico to Galveston and then south along the Texas coast, crossing into Mexican territory before discharging the passengers who couldn't spare the time for the ship to travel around the tip of South America and up the Pacific coast. Those passengers, like the Blanes and Smoots, trekked across the narrowest portion of Central America, where Julie lost the baby she was carrying, to meet another ship already waiting for them on the Ocean side of the isthmus. By the time the two couples, reached San Francisco they were fast friends and the Smoots were hired.

Charlie's brother, a widower with a ten-year-old son, didn't last much longer than a week after their arrival. They of course took in their nephew and raised him. The lad grew to manhood, married and raised his own boy, James Smoot, now 18. Since turning 16, James hadn't visited much with the man who was more a grandfather and the woman more a grandmother than his great uncle and aunt, but he showed up on this night just after Matt and Caleb left with an older, burlier friend. Charlie, glad and surprised to see him let the boys go upstairs where Kitty was alone with Julie and Len Gilroy, who was reluctant to leave the women without police protection during the busy part of the evening.

The two newcomers made a grab for Kitty before Charlie realized James hadn't come for a friendly visit. What could only be described as a minor brawl broke out on the normally quiet, except for the occasional infant wail, third floor. The women joined by Len fought the intruders, but it was nearly a disaster anyway as James' companion pulled a knife and seizing a momentary opportunity held it against Kitty's side. He was backing her out of the dining room door when Charlie arrived. The burly boy was met by a punch to his kidneys, causing him to drop the knife and release his hold on Kitty. Two more were now under arrest.


	13. Chapter 13 - Rafe Hoyt's Surprise

**Chapter 13 – Rafe Hoyt's Surprise**

Matt and Caleb were punctual. They rapped the expected coded knock on the hideout door and were ushered inside for their audience with Hoyt.

"Officer Weston, Marshal Dillon, I'm pleased you could make it. Yes, Caleb Sergeant Gibson reminded me after you left for the House of Cards that you hadn't joined forces with us or left the police to go mine gold in Colorado. By now Marshal your redhead is held awaiting word from me to transport her to one of my cathouses. That is, unless you play your part."

"What do you want me to do?" Matt replied, trying to hide how much the crime boss' greeting worried him. "Just remember this, if I help you, you'll release Kitty to go home unharmed. I'll kill you and however many of your men are involved if you try to keep her or hurt her in any way. I'll personally verify she's unharmed and watch her and Doc board the train east and await the wire confirming their safe arrival in Dodge. That had better happen if you don't want to die."

"Even though you're hardly in a position to dictate to me, you're big enough to take me out with your bare hands before my men kill you. Therefore, you have my word you can have a few last words with her and watch as she and your town doctor get on that eastbound train. Agreed?"

Matt nodded and shook hands on his apparent agreement with the crime boss. Hoyt's plan was simple. The Kansas lawman and newly appointed police department detective would walk through Gilroy's precinct to the isolated holding cells. Nobody would stop them because Gilroy and his flunky Parker trusted them. Meanwhile, a closed police carriage would wait outside for the two men to bring Fallstone and Plummer to that carriage before the men inside realized the prisoners weren't to be transferred to an undisclosed official location. After the former prisoners were safely stashed until things could be properly fixed, Kitty would be released and Caleb would turn himself in. Matt would be held until it was time for Rafe Hoyt to fulfill his promise. Then Rafe would turn Matt over to the new precinct captain, Morgan Fallstone for prosecution. Naturally he didn't reveal that last part of the plan to the Kansas lawman, allowing him to think he'd be free to turn himself in or go home on the next available train.

At this point Matt could see no way around it. The crime boss might be lying, but he couldn't take the chance – not when Kitty's life depended on it. He had to go along with Hoyt's plan. What happened to him afterwards didn't matter as long as Kitty was safe. He'd reconciled himself to those facts and was ready to play his part when the door burst open.

Worrying about Kitty had clouded his mind. He'd forgotten the plan they'd put in motion to arrest the crime lord and however many of his minions were in the headquarters at the time. The door bursting open brought everything they'd discussed over supper roaring back. It wouldn't have mattered if he had remembered because they had Kitty, except he might have found a way to stop the raid. To make matters worse, his peripheral vision caught one of the gang already sneaking out to wherever Kitty was being held with word to deliver her to one of the man's brothels, probably the worst one. He had to reach her before that happened.

"Everyone in this room is under arrest. All the charges will be sorted out later, after you're all locked away," Gilroy announced.

"I'm gonna have to stop you, Len," Matt declared as he pulled his weapon in a lightening fast draw and pointed it at the policeman. "Hoyt says they have Kitty."

"No you're not, Matt," Gilroy replied as all of his men drew their own side arms in response. "Listen to me before either of us does something he'll regret afterwards."

"I'm listening. If you can't prove Kitty's safe, I'm ready to die, but at least I'll take Hoyt with me," Matt said swinging his arm toward the criminal while keeping one eye on the police captain.

"Two of Hoyt's underlings tried. They failed because Charlie Smoot came up behind the one holding a knife to her while dragging her out of Julie's dining room backwards and forced the behemoth to drop it. Both boys are under arrest and spilling all they know to Officer Hardy. Besides, I've surrounded this building with handpicked men. The man who ran out of the room won't get past them."

Matt realized he was holding his breath and let it out. Then he advanced on Hoyt and grabbed the gangster's right arm, bringing it up behind his back and propelling him toward the door. Despite his anger at his captive for what he'd tried to do, Matt kept enough of his self-control and wits about him to make sure none escaped Gilroy's net. Hoyt sure wouldn't.

From that point on the arrests proceeded in an orderly fashion. Soon all the prisoners were secured in the police wagons for transport to the precinct's cells. He left the follow-up to Gilroy and his men, including Caleb, while he flagged down a passing cab to take him back to Kitty. He had an overwhelming desire to hold her in his arms and see that she was indeed okay with own eyes.


	14. Chapter 14 - Joint Efforts Are Best

**Chapter 14 – Sometimes Joint Efforts Are Best**

The cab raced through the city streets from Rafe Hoyt's now defunct criminal headquarters to Julie Blane's House of Cards. Five minutes later Matt tossed the fare plus a generous tip at the cabby and raced to the door of the gambling house and saloon. To his surprise his entry was blocked by a muscular man with a Deputy US Marshal's badge pinned to his chest demanding he provide identification and his reason for being there.

Using his size, Matt shoved the locally based marshal out of his path, his eyes fixed on the stairs leading up to the private living quarters. Again his progress was stopped as the lawman he'd shouldered past grabbed Matt's left arm and stuck his now drawn sidearm into the small of Matt's back.

"Move one inch and I'll kill you. I don't care who you are or claim to be, you're under arrest."

Despite fuming because this man was attempting to prevent him from getting to Kitty, Matt stopped. Getting killed wasn't going to get him any closer to the woman he loved. If he was dead he couldn't help her if she needed him to remove her from harm's way and if she were safe his death would devastate her. Besides, this man was a lawman. Therefore he did the only thing he could and allowed the man to take his gun. Once his assailant stepped back and ordered him to turn around Matt really looked at him for the first time. This Deputy Marshal was half a head shorter, but just as muscular. In addition, he held out handcuffs in his left hand while keeping his pistol leveled at Matt's gut with his right. His intention was obvious.

"Hold it, McNulty. I know my captain called in you federals to help out, but the man you're about to cuff is one of your own. You could say everything revolves around him and the rest of the visiting folks from Dodge City," Sergeant Parker continued. "Deputy US Marshal Ian McNulty of the San Francisco office, US Marshal for Kansas, Matt Dillon."

McNulty couldn't have been more surprised. He returned his revolver to its holster and dropped the cuffs into his jacket pocket. Matt didn't stick around. He barely nodded his thanks to Tim Parker as he continued toward the stairs and, he hoped, Kitty. Again his progress was stopped. This time by a most welcome sight. Kitty was running toward him as fast as her skirts would allow. He encased her in his arms and together they strode up the steps, not to be seen by anyone until the morning.

Now that Matt was back, Parker decided to help McNulty screen people seeking entry to the temporarily closed gambling house. Doc Adams and Trainor were do to report back shortly as was Constable Weston. It wouldn't look too good to allow this overly enthusiastic federal official to give the impression that the federals were now in charge by allowing him to waylay anymore of the returning key investigators his captain had put in place. The sergeant didn't bother to explain Matt's eagerness to get through the door; the deputy had seen that for himself.

The next morning, Saturday, the lawmen directly involved with the capture of the key members of the criminal organization headed by Rafe Hoyt met at 9 AM sharp with Assistant City District Attorney Gregory Holliman. Holliman was a career prosecutor whom Gilroy had come to trust since meeting him not long after he'd moved his family to the big city and begun his rapid rise in the Tenderloin Police Precinct. He wanted the no nonsense lawyer, who had recommended him for his current position upon the retirement of the former captain, to be in charge, not a man constrained by politics like the District Attorney. As luck would have it, Holliman's boss didn't want to deal with the hot potato the arrest and trial of a prominent citizen like Hoyt entailed and so was happy to allow his underling to absorb the expected political backlash that was sure to come.

After hearing what Gilroy, Parker, Weston and Dillon had to say, Holliman decided scheduling a trial immediately would be in the best interests of all concerned, except maybe the defendants. They probably would have liked to have the time for the press, like the prominent dailies, the Chronicle and Examiner, to bend public opinion for them as much as possible. Another factor favoring a speedy scheduling of the trial was that two of the key witnesses would prefer to return to their home in Kansas at the close of the conferences they'd come to San Francisco to attend. According to the docket, Judge George Harper, who had just returned from a trip to Los Angeles with his wife to attend the birth of their first grandchild, was the next available jurist. He was eager to begin the trial Monday in hopes a verdict could be rendered on Wednesday. Harper was not a man who believed in dragging things out.

The tight schedule didn't leave much time to prepare a case for either side. However, at least for the prosecution, the possibility of such a trial had been anticipated. This was probably true for the defense as well. Holliman and Gilroy had suspected corruption, at least in the Tenderloin and Barbary Coast districts, was under the control of at least one organized crime syndicate. The two men had no doubt that Hoyt and his people had made contingency plans for a time when their crimes were exposed. Thanks to Matt Dillon and the analysis of the evidence by young Trainor and Doctor Adams, the scope of corruption that was uncovered was on a grander scale than they'd imagined. It meant a more thorough destruction of the illegal activities plaguing the city.

Several of the disgraced policemen and medical personnel at St. Mary's and even Matt's poisoner, Jack Foster, the man who led the attack on the Dodge City marshal in the alley, were willing to tell all that they knew in exchange for lighter sentences. Therefore, the prosecution team, except for those who felt they couldn't miss church attendance, worked late into the night on Sunday to make sure all the potential witnesses had told their stories, everyone implicated by them was arrested and arraigned and all the exhibits were listed as evidence and the strategy was planned in time for the start of the trial.

That trial began Monday morning at 9:30 before any of the city's papers had a chance to learn the full scope of the scandal and print it. Hoyt, Fallstone and their cohorts would not be tried in the press. Determination of their guilt would be solely a matter for the sequestered jury to decide. As far as the 12 men and four alternate jurors were concerned, there would be no access to outside influences. Judge Harper, a scrupulous and thorough man, had selected three Officers of the Court whose records and honesty were beyond question to insure against leaks reaching their ears.


	15. Chapter 15 - Summing Up

Thank you to the guest who Used 2 B Grace.

**Chapter 15 – Summing Up**

Assistant District Attorney Gregory Holliman's strategy was for peripherally affected witnesses to testify first followed by corroborating testimony from the lower level conspirators willing to testify in exchange for reduced sentences and finally those most impacted by the criminal underground. Despite needing incentives to ensure the testimony of the street level members of Hoyt's, Whitaker's and Fallstone's gangs to paint the whole sordid picture of the extent to which the leaders had corrupted life in San Francisco the jury would believe, Greg was proud all of them would receive at least some prison time. In return, he hoped the leaders would face the harshest possible sentences.

Then it was time for the main prosecution case. Laura Trainor, Charlie and Edna Smoot, Julie Blane swore to the events they witnessed involving the attempts on the visiting Dodge City couple, followed by the police officers leading the investigation, Captain Leonard Gilroy, Detective Sergeant Timothy Parker and Detective Constable Caleb Weston. Neither Matt nor Kitty was happy with the revelation of the details of Kitty's earlier, less respectable life. However, Holliman insisted it was necessary to solidify his forced prostitution case against Fallstone and Hoyt.

Despite wishing to avoid exposing her past, the couple knew it was how the prosecutor planned for those despicable men to be convicted on those charges. Accordingly, Kitty took the stand and was sworn in under her full name of Kathleen DuPree Russell. Her testimony for the city's assistant prosecutor went smoothly, but the defense was ready to pounce during cross-examination.

"You were sworn in as Miss Russell, not Mrs. Kitty Dillon, " Keith Jarrod, the defense attorney for Hoyt and all his men who hadn't taken pleas, including Fallstone, began. "Which one is the truth? How are we to know when you are lying?"

"I've sworn to tell the truth and that's all that I'll do. My surname is Russell. My middle name DuPree was my mother's maiden name. People assume I'm Kitty, but it's a nickname I've had since childhood. Before you ask, being Mrs. Dillon is also something new acquaintances assumed. Matt Dillon and I are very close friends. We never told those who didn't already know anything different but would have had any one of them asked."

Kitty didn't go on to elaborate that she didn't volunteer the information because she wouldn't have been allowed to remain in the marshal's hospital room, private nurse or not, after helping to counteract his poisoning if Dr. Leroy Morton had known. That tidbit was revealed when Greg Holliman redirected her testimony before she was allowed to leave the stand in order to remove any doubts about her veracity Jarrod had possibly raised.

It was late, well past the normal time for the trial to recess for the day, but Judge Harper allowed the prosecution to finish presenting its case so that only the defense's argument would remain for the following day. Matt, whose testimony tied Kitty's connection to Fallstone as a young girl and her observations at St. Mary's Hospital into the other activities pursued by that man and his boss Rafe Hoyt, was next. Jarrod tried, but he couldn't shake the jury's impression of the tall lawman as being a completely dedicated and honest man intent on the law removing as many of those who would exploit the weak for their own gain from society as possible. The fact he'd nearly lost his life, allegedly at the hands of the men on trial, and had risked it over and over as part of his sworn duty wasn't lost on the men in the jury box. Finally, Phil Trainor, his boss City Coroner Bedford, and Doc provided the evidence of kidnapping, attempted murder and the medical fraud and its ensuing danger to human life to tie all the previous testimony into one package.

The prosecution's exceptionally strong case left the defense with nothing more to present than a series of character witnesses to provide a counter picture of men dedicated to the benefit of the City of San Francisco and its individual neighborhoods. However, even this parade of respectable citizens had to admit when cross-examined that they harbored questions never before voiced aloud as to how these apparent benefits were achieved. Some even inadvertently admitted their part in the funding and cover-up of criminal activities under the belief that nobody of consequence was harmed. They would be tried later.

By six Tuesday evening, following the summation by the attorney for each side, the jury was led off to deliberate. They reached their unanimous verdict on all counts for all the defendants by midnight. With only the actual sentencing remaining, Len, Doc, Phil, Dr. Morton and Matt began preparations to present their joint findings to the assembled doctors and men dedicated to the law to close out both conferences. This was in lieu of the speeches each man, with the sole exception of Phil Trainor, was to have delivered at their separate conferences.

Wednesday morning at ten Judge Harper sent word to the Palace Hotel that all of the guilty parties were sentenced. The terms ranged from one year in the city prison to life in state prison with the exception that those directly involved in the attempted murder of US Marshal Matt Dillon would spend 20 years to life in federal prison. Only one defendant failed to receive a prison sentence as his punishment. Dr. Whitaker was sentenced to hang for the death of those indigents and visitors he'd successfully dispatched prior to his near success with his last and only near victim, Matt.

"This is the first instance I know of where a professional society holding a conference for its members joined together with another group of professionals who happened to be meeting at the same hotel for a joint closing session. The second group, unlike the national medical association our members represent don't even have a professional organization as yet like we doctors," Dr. Bedford the City Coroner began. "These lawyers and law enforcement officials may wind up with two societies for all I know, but either way it will be in the near future that they will be so represented. Be that as it may, recent events caused the organizers of both conferences to realize that our increased professional knowledge would best be served by pointing out how our professions must work together to improve people's lives. Therefore they chose me, a doctor who, due to the nature of his specialty, works closely with those who see that justice is served, to introduce the men originally scheduled to speak separately, if at all. First, may I present my assistant, chemist Philip Trainor, PhD."

"I thank you gentlemen for hearing me out since I'm neither a doctor of medicine nor by any stretch of the imagination a legal professional. However, my work aids Dr. Bedford in finding the cause of death, which in turn allows the criminals he spoke of, once caught, to be prosecuted. It was with that in mind that I proposed an experiment. I requested a chance to analyze the food consumed by the gentlemen attending both conferences and if something interesting came up, to present a paper, time permitting, to this meeting of the American Medical Association members living west of the Mississippi.

My request was granted. Not only that, I am most gratified to have had the collaboration of one of the scheduled speakers, Dr. Galen Adams of Dodge City, Kansas. We expected to uncover nothing. However, to our surprise, we found evidence of systematic poisoning by the introduction of arsenic to the food and beverage consumed by one of the featured speakers at the legal conference, United States Marshal Matt Dillon, also of Dodge City. Our initial findings and subsequent investigation led to the arrest, trial and conviction of members of both our groups as well as a prominent businessman. The first step in furthering our investigation was with the full cooperation and later assistance of Dr. Leroy Morton the esteemed chief of staff of St. Mary's Hospital – Dr. Morton."

"The topic of my originally scheduled talk was running an urban hospital and how those principals could be applied to hospitals in outlying areas, such as collecting enough in fees and donations to enable those who couldn't afford it to obtain proper medical care, Dr. Morton began. "It had nothing to do with aiding the police in their investigations of wrongdoing. All of this changed with the near dumping of Matt Dillon into the hospital morgue after his unceremonious admittance, like so many other assumed indigents, to the men's ward reserved for the poor and unidentified. Because of that incident I've learned that a hospital setting can provide avenues to those wishing to steal drugs for resale or to hide murders or any number of other criminal acts. The details are available for any who wish to study them in my written report. In conclusion, we must be diligent in our hiring practices and ever vigilant within the hospital walls in order to keep the purpose for our existence from being undermined. It's not only the Coroner's Office that must work with law enforcement as part of our normal operations; ordinary doctors & hospital personnel must do so as well. This is just as true in rural settings as I'm sure my colleague from Dodge City, Kansas and our next speaker, Dr. Galen Adams will agree."

Doc concurred with the opinions of the big city doctor who'd introduced him. He then explained how he learned while working with the two MDs, Bedford and Morton the PhD Phil Trainor and the policemen from the Tenderloin precinct that the practice of medicine and its interdependence with the local law was no different in a cow town on the frontier than it was in a large coastal city.

"There are simply fewer people and resources available to get the job done." "However," Doc continued, "in a town like Dodge City and surrounding Ford County a doctor of necessity has a more personal relationship with his patients, who far too often are the local law. At least during this trip where we were to speak at our respective conferences, Marshal Dillon didn't get himself shot or need me to help figure out who might have shot my patient. His poisoning allowed me to hone my skills in an area of medical practice that back home is usually reserved for youngsters who don't mind their parents and eat what they know they shouldn't or are simply too young to know."

When Doc concluded his remarks, he set up the perfect segue into what Dr. Leonard Gilroy planned to say. The policeman had rewritten his speech from dealing solely with the similarities and differences between crime investigation in a town like Truckee and in a high crime district like the Tenderloin where in the six years he'd been there he'd been promoted from Detective Sergeant to Captain of the entire precinct to reflect on the cooperative uncovering of crime. The new speech focused more on the necessity to form a close-knit group of those whom you are sure are trustworthy, in this case his new acquaintances from Dodge, local medical personnel directly involved in the investigation and the officers serving under him whom he knew bore none of the taint of the criminal activity they'd uncovered because of the poisoning of his new friend Matt Dillon.

"I would never have even met Marshal Dillon had it not been for a small incident on the train from Truckee that involved my daughter and two of the men we later arrested for their part in whole sordid mess. As you all have probably heard by now, those two men were found guilty thanks to our small group pooling our skills to uncover the extent of the unsuspected criminal activity. I'm sure Marshal Dillon, our final speaker, won't keep us from our dinner much longer. He's not a man prone to long-winded speeches. Plus, as big as he is, I know he's at least as hungry as the rest of us, even if he is a bit worried as to whether or not it's safe to eat what's being offered. Don't worry Matt, your portion, after being certified poison free by your personal physician and Dr. Trainor, is being carefully guarded by Laura Trainor and Caleb Weston, who are, in turn, being chaperoned by Miss Kitty Russell and Mrs. Julie Blane. That way the two young people can't be distracted and his food will be under constant surveillance."

Despite his discomfort at having to give a speech, Matt couldn't help but smile at the police captain's closing remarks. Still, he was hungry and anxious to rejoin Kitty so he plunged right into his ordeal in order to bring it to a conclusion that much sooner.

"Len is right, I won't keep you long. He, Phil, Doctor Morton and Doc have pretty much taken care of everything there is to say. I'm grateful to them for that and being here in a big city has prevented Doc and Kitty from trying as hard as they might otherwise to keep me in bed instead of letting me get on with my job. Mostly that job is pretty much the same as Len's, except my territory is far larger and I don't know if he's ever had to outdraw a gunman. I was lucky enough even though the territory was unfamiliar to be of help. No matter the territory, you still have to find the people who committed the crime so you can arrest them. Sometimes, it's straightforward. The robbers took what they could and need to be tracked down before the trail grows cold. Otherwise, you have to track down the information by roping in everyone who can possibly help, including bar owners and doctors and asking the right questions. Once you got your answers, it's a matter of seeing the pattern, then tracking down those responsible and preferably arresting them to stand trial. Testifying in court is the same everywhere. That's all I've got to say except to ask that we all should mosey over to the next room where they've got the food set out."


	16. Chapter 16 - Home Sweet Home

AN: When I found a hotel/restaurant online while seeking an appropriate place to stay overnight in Denver with Delmonico's in its name, I couldn't resist choosing it. Yes, it existed in 1877, while historic Dodge City's Delmonico's didn't open until 1885.

**Chapter 16 – Home Sweet Home**

The return trip was uneventful. After bidding farewell to friends old and new, the Dodge City trio boarded their train the next morning. Upon arrival in Denver Sunday evening, they booked three rooms, two adjoining and one across the hall, in Charpiot's Delmonico Hotel and Restaurant. The connecting rooms provided just what Matt and Kitty desired. All they had to do was choose which room would be the one they shared for the night. As to the food, it was closer to what was available in the better restaurants in San Francisco than it was to what they usually ate in the restaurant of the same name back home.

The overnight train through the Rocky Mountains didn't depart until noon on Monday so Doc, Matt and Kitty took the opportunity to remain in their rooms as late as they could without running the risk of missing it. There were no sleeping cars on this final leg of the trip so they welcomed to grab as much sleep as they could. As it turned out, their car was only half full. Therefore, Kitty and Doc could lie down fairly comfortably on a bench seat each, but poor Matt had to curl his long legs up against his torso. Putting his feet up against the opposite seat wasn't any better. If anything, he had even less room to lie down & no support for his rear. He gave up after 15 minutes of extreme discomfort and elected to try to sleep sitting up with his legs propped up on the facing seat as the least uncomfortable choice.

Finally Tuesday arrived and with it Kansas and home. It came as no surprise that Festus and Sam were at the depot to greet them and provide transportation downtown for them and their luggage. Somehow during their stay in San Francisco Kitty had picked up another trunk that she'd filled with new dresses and several hats in boxes to compliment the new garments she bought. When they stopped in front of the Long Branch, Dr. Stafford and Marshal Brewster were there to greet them.

Leaving Stafford and Brewster on the boardwalk in front of the saloon with Doc, Matt, Festus and Sam soon had all of Kitty's bags, packages and trunks upstairs in her rooms just where she wanted them. By the time the three men and one woman came down the stairs, the trio they'd left outside the swinging doors had moved inside and were drifting toward the bar. Sam, took a step toward the bar himself to take over from the very temporary barkeep, but Kitty put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Sam, bartending can wait. Louie can knock on the office door if he needs help providing drinks to anyone who comes in wanting a beer or shot of whiskey without drinking up the profits. There are no customers right now and you've already set out the free lunch. That is unless any of you would like a beer and sandwich."

Doc declined the offer. Instead he motioned for young Stafford to join him in his own office where he still hadn't deposited his medical bag and valise with his clothes. Matt informed Brewster that they had some things to go over now that he was back. It wasn't just that he also needed to dispose of his carpetbag. His keen eyes had noticed some bloodstains that Sam hadn't managed to wash away. With that Sam followed Kitty into her office and the others exited the saloon. Doc and Stafford crossed the alley toward the steps leading up to Doc's office and Festus followed Matt and Brewster toward the marshal's office. That is Festus followed until Matt asked him to check up on his horse and join him in about a half-hour for a late dinner at Delmonico's.

Kitty was pleased with what Sam had to tell and show her. He'd kept the books up to date in the three weeks she was gone. Business in the saloon was as expected for early September. While there was less damage to chairs and tables from free-for-alls, there was more blood to wash away that stemmed from fatal bullet wounds than usual. Satisfied with his report, Kitty left Sam to handle the afternoon crowd while she took a sandwich upstairs to munch on while she took a much-anticipated bath to wash off the dust from the long train trip. She'd reveal her thoughts on the interim marshal's handling of things to Matt later.

While Kitty and Sam were looking at income versus expenses for the Long Branch, Doc asked young Michael Stafford about how his patients had fared during his absence. Those who had lingering illnesses or were merely aging had objected to the young man tending to them, but begrudgingly accepted him once they learned it was only for a few weeks. However, the relatively inexperienced doctor did have some observations to relate to the older man.

"Dr. Adams, I've dealt with more fatalities in three short weeks than I would expect even here on the frontier in two year's time even including masses of unruly cowboys. There weren't many of those. Perhaps you might have saved a few more of them with your greater experience removing bullets, but I seemed to perform more autopsies than I practiced medicine on live people. I welcomed the calls out into the countryside to set broken bones, reduce fevers and bring two babies into the world. I only wish curing folks of diseases and pain was most of it. Is Dodge always so violent?"

"Dodge is a violent place, Michael. However, it's slowed down in recent years except during the height of the cattle season so what you're telling me is indeed unexpected. Matt will want to know all the details. He should be joining us directly."

Matt Dillon's expression grew increasingly glum as he listened to Marshal Brewster's report. His misgivings about Washington's choice to fill in while they sent him to give a speech in San Francisco were confirmed by the man's own words. He instilled fear rather than respect while dealing with fights inside and outside the saloons and other trouble around town and on nearby farms and ranches. Matt drew the conclusion that the man's trigger happy reputation earned while serving as Deputy US Marshal based in the wide-open mining town of Leadville was well founded.

Before Matt could confirm his suspicion that Chub Brewster was responsible for most of the deaths he'd reported, the substitute marshal opened his mouth and did it for him, "I couldn't take a chance on these people doing harm to innocents. Maybe if I knew the people here and in Ford County like you do Marshal Dillon I might have broken up some of those fights and arrested rather than killed those bank robbers."

"From what you've told me, I want you out of my office and out of my town, fast. I'll get Dodge City's citizens side of things before I send in my report," the glowering marshal replied.

"That's awfully unfriendly of you, Dillon. I'm in no hurry to leave since Washington will be promoting you to a regional desk job while I become Marshal for Kansas thanks to how well I dealt with actual and potential trouble in your town."

"I'm not going anywhere and as long as I'm here, you're leaving. I may not have much influence back in Washington, but what little I do have will see to it that you get out of Dodge and stay out."

That said, Matt rose to his full height and glared at the still seated man, who was a half a head shorter and outweighed by about 50 pounds of muscle, until the smaller man stood and walked out the door. Dillon watched him go. Once his temporary stand-in crossed the street, the US Marshal for Kansas headquartered in Dodge City left the window and arranged his office back to the way he liked it. He even took time to check the cells for any prisoners and to lock the back door. Afterwards, he too left, locking the door behind him and pocketing the only key as he strode down Front Street toward the bank, a place he was sure Brewster hadn't gone.

"Marshal, I'm so glad you're back. In my opinion your substitute committed nothing short of murder in my bank a week ago. Rufus Hawkins and his oldest son Leban came in to ask for a loan to allow them to buy seed to plant winter wheat to supplement the small profit they expect after harvesting the corn, wheat, potatoes and garden vegetables and selling it to Mr. Jonas. I'm afraid the argument got a bit heated when I offered to loan them a smaller amount than what they requested and could be heard outside the open door of my office. That's when Marshal Brewster shot the farmer and his son. Neither of them was armed. Their rifles were leaning against the wall by the door just outside the office. We would have come to an agreement on the amount of the loan and two decent men would still be alive. Do you plan to do anything about it?"

"Yeah, I do, Mr. Bodkin. Thanks."

"Here I am burdening you with work when you've only just gotten back. By the way, how was San Francisco?

"Big. Kitty can tell you more about it."

Armed with the bank manager's information, Matt headed on down the boardwalk toward Delmonico's in time to see Doc and Dr. Stafford also wending their way toward the restaurant. Festus was already seated when the three of them stepped inside. The conversation over that afternoon's special of antelope stew, further built Matt's case against Brewster. Once they left the eatery for the Long Branch Sam filled in more details for the picture the banker, two doctors and Festus had painted of a trigger-happy bully. What became clear was when Sam or Festus broke up fights, gunplay was mostly avoided and no deaths resulted. When Brewster stepped in most of those brawls and fistfights ended up with at least one man dead or seriously wounded even if there was no threat of a gunfight.

Matt was just getting ready to seek out Brewster to arrest him when that very man walked through the batwing doors to join them. Despite the chilly atmosphere when Matt threw him out of the jailhouse he seemed totally oblivious to the hostility directed towards him. Nobody treated him that way and got away with it for long.

"Dillon, I've decided to stay on in Dodge until I'm either appointed here or receive my expected promotion elsewhere. Leadville has other lawmen. It's why the US Marshal for Colorado felt he could spare me. However, when you're kicked upstairs, I'll be magnanimous and let you stay as the marshal here in Dodge if the town thinks you can handle it. However, Washington might insist you move to Kansas City or even St. Louis."

"You're through as a lawman of any kind. I'm arresting you for murder," Matt declared as he started to rise so he could relieve Brewster of his pistol.

"I doubt that Dillon, he replied taking a step back to remain just out of even Matt Dillon's long reach. Washington is pleased with the changes in Dodge in the last few weeks. They know I'm better at keeping the peace than you are now, although I heard you were tougher once. That's why I recommended you be kicked up to a desk job. When I take over, I plan to make some changes I didn't have a chance to make in the short time you were away starting with making it illegal for a woman to own a saloon. It's obvious Mr. Noonan's the one who runs things anyway. You'll have to either take your whore with you or drop her."

"Leave Kitty out of this, Brewster!" Matt said in a quiet, yet commanding voice as he took a giant stride toward the defiant man. "I'll take your gun. Now!"

"No you won't, but I'll have yours once I kill you for interfering with a peace officer doing his duty. Death's better than you being a laughingstock for trying to do something you have no authority to do even if you had grounds for the charge."

With that the soon to be former Marshal Chub Brewster went for his gun. Matt was quicker and shot the man's gun hand at the wrist causing him to drop his peacemaker before he could squeeze the trigger. Matt rushed forward to pick up the discarded weapon and hand it to Festus before pulling Brewster to his feet, somehow holding his temper enough to avoid punching him in the jaw. It was then that Kitty made her presence known.

"I heard all you said about me. You're lucky Matt didn't kill you, but he's not the kind of man who prefers killing to arresting lawbreakers so they can stand trial for murder or whatever the charge is."

"Oh, Matt, if you want your prisoner alive to stand trial you'd better let me stop that bleeding," Doc interjected. "Bring him up to my office now, before you take him to your jail."

Before the night was over, Brewster was resting, if not comfortably at least quietly, in one of the cells out back and an answer to Matt's telegram had been received. Based on the charges leveled in the wire, Marshal Chub Brewster was hereby suspended without pay pending the outcome of his trial. If convicted he'd be fired before facing whatever sentence was handed down.

Judge Brooker was assigned the case and arrived a week later to preside over the trial in the packed room in the Dodge House. He felt it would be the best place to hold the proceedings once it was verified that an impartial jury could be found. There were enough businessmen who hadn't witnessed any of the temporary Kansas marshal's actions or been affected by them in any way that 12 men were sworn in. Among them were Wilbur Jonas and Moss Grimack. The witnesses testified, the most persuasive being the town banker Harry Bodkin. The jury found Brewster guilty and Judge Brooker sentenced him to be hanged in three days in Hays.

Three weeks after the arrest, it was as if Dodge City had never heard of Chub Brewster. Life had settled back into its routine. Well, almost. Matt Dillon actually managed to escort Kitty Russell to the fall sociable and walk her home after it ended. She invited him inside the closed saloon for a nightcap and he remained within the building until just before dawn without anyone seeking him out to solve a crisis, however small. It was almost as if the interlude in San Francisco, at least the bedroom part, had been transported to Dodge. Neither Matt nor Kitty were about to complain.


End file.
